Les Pièces de ma Vie
by JessyDarkAngel
Summary: La Princesse Bella retournait chez elle quand son bateau fut attaqué par des pirates. Après avoir perdu ceux qu’elle appréciait, elle fut embarquée sur le navire-pirate. Qu’arrivera-t-il lorsqu’elle devra choisir entre son ancienne vie ou sa nouvelle?TRA
1. Chapitre 1

**Les Pièces de ma Vie**

**Résumé : UA / B&E **Après avoir rendu visite à des membres de sa famille se trouvant à l'autre bout de l'océan, la Princesse Bella retournait chez elle quand son bateau fut attaqué par des pirates. Après avoir perdu ceux qu'elle appréciait, elle fut embarquée sur le navire-pirate, où elle se lia d'amitié avec le capitaine. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'elle devra choisir entre son ancienne vie ou sa nouvelle, dans laquelle se trouve celui qu'elle a appris à aimer?

_L'histoire se déroule quelques siècles plus tard et la version _Twilight _n'a jamais existé. Alice et Rosalie n'en font d'ailleurs pas partie._

Chapitre 1

« Princesse Bella? »

Je me retournai à l'appel de mon prénom pour apercevoir mon ami Éric. Il était le seul, à part mon père, à qui j'avais permis de m'appeler « Bella » à la place de « Isabella ».

« Oui, Éric? » lui dis-je.

« Le temps ne s'améliore pas et le capitaine m'a ordonné de vous demander de descendre dans la cale, » dit-il en élevant un peu la voix pour couvrir le bruit de vent, qui augmentait d'ailleurs assez à intervalles constants.

J'étais un peu ennuyée que le Capitaine Blake essaye de prendre soin de moi (pour être dans les bonnes grâces de mon père), mais je savais que mon père m'y aurait aussi envoyée s'il avait été là.

« Bien sûr, Éric » répondis-je avec un sourire forcé. Je me levai et m'éloignai de la rambarde juste au moment où une vague percuta le bateau et se fendit sur le pont. Fidèle à moi-même, je glissai tout naturellement et me jetai presque à la mer! Éric, qui me connaissait très bien, attrapa mon poignet et me tira loin du bord.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur les quartiers de l'équipage. Je possédais bel et bien ma propre cabine, mais puisque celle-ci était sur le pont, je descendais ici dès qu'il y avait une tempête.

Après qu'Éric me fit un signe de tête respectueux avant de retourner à son poste, je m'affaissai sur un lit de camp mal fait. Il faisait très chaud ici, alors j'utilisai mes cheveux pour me ventiler un peu visage. Je m'ennuyais déjà et je décidai donc de dormir. Je me rendis vite compte que c'était impossible avec le bruit de la tempête qui grondait sur le pont du bateau. J'attendis en silence tout en réfléchissant.

J'avais quitté la maison pour rendre visite à des membres de ma famille, qui habitaient sur un continent différent du royaume de mon père, de l'autre côté de l'océan. Comme il était le Roi, il ne pouvait pas m'accompagner dans ce voyage — si on peut appeler ça un voyage —. Après la visite de ma famille, je suis retournée sur ce bateau pour le trajet du retour. Il devait durer trois semaines et les seules personnes que je connaissais sur le _Gold Night _étaient Éric et le capitaine, que je méprisais. Il continuait d'essayer d'être dans les bonnes grâces de mon père pour qu'un jour, il puisse lui demander ma main, mais peu importe ses tentatives, je le haïssais.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par des hurlements sur le pont. Je montai les marches en courant et j'écoutai ce qui se passait à travers la porte. Mon sang se figea à ce que j'entendis.

Je pouvais reconnaître des cris de voix familières et inconnues mélangées et entrecoupées par le bruit sec des croisements des épées. Je réfléchissais à toute allure et seul un « merde » me vint à l'esprit! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire?! Je redescendis donc les marches sans faire un bruit.

« Bella! » Mon cœur rata un battement. Je me retournai rapidement, soupirant de soulagement quand je vis Éric courir vers moi après avoir fermé la porte.

« Éric, qu'est-ce qui se passe?! » lui demandais-je avec une note d'hystérie dans la voix.

« Nous sommes attaqués! Je dois vous sortir d'ici! Allez, je vous emmène au bateau de sauvetage! » dit-il. Il attrapa mon poignet et me tira vers les escaliers.

Lorsque la paume de sa main toucha la poignée de la porte, nous nous immobilisâmes à cause de voix fortes, sur le pont.

« Bravo, matelots! Fouillez le bateau et cherchez les survivants. Ne leur faites pas de mal pour l'instant. Emmenez-les moi. » dit la voix. Je supposai donc que c'était le capitaine du navire ennemi. Je regardai le visage d'Éric sur lequel on pouvait lire la panique.

Nous entendîmes des cris d'obéissance de la part de l'équipage ennemi et nous descendîmes rapidement les marches une fois de plus. Toutefois, avant même d'avoir rejoint la dernière marche, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la pièce fut remplie de lumière.

« Ne bougez plus! » dit Éric en me poussant d'un coup sec dans une pile de vieux chiffons. Même si ça m'écœurait, j'essayais de me cacher tandis que des bruits de pas lourds me parvenaient du côté des marches.

« Allez, le capitaine veut tous les survivants sur le pont. » J'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil et aperçu un homme crasseux (il m'avait tout l'air d'un pirate) attraper l'épée d'Éric et la lui placer contre la gorge. Éric, sans trahir ma présence, leva les mains et monta les escaliers à contrecœur. Le pirate suivit mon ami après avoir lancé un autre regard dans la pièce.

Je ne fis pas de bruit jusqu'à ce que la porte ne soit refermée, puis je remontai les marches à la hâte tout en essayant de rester silencieuse. Je collai alors mon oreille contre le trou de la serrure.

« C'est le seul que vous avez trouvé dans la cale? » entendis-je la voix brusque du capitaine.

« Oui Cap' tain! » lui répondit le pirate qui avait emmené Éric.

« Bon, surveillez tous les survivants pendant que je décide de leur sort. S'ils sont malades ou blessés, jetez-les par-dessus bord. Ils mourront de toute façon. »

J'eus le souffle coupé à cet ordre et je retournai en bas à toute vitesse. Sans y réfléchir, j'enlevai ma robe et je cherchai quelque chose à me mettre à travers les lits de camp. Je trouvai des pantalons et un t-shirt quelconques. Je les enfilai avec précipitation, mis une ceinture et y accrochai une épée et un poignard. Je chaussai une paire de bottes, même si elles étaient vraiment trop grandes pour moi, puis j'attachai mes cheveux en une vague queue de cheval. Après une courte réflexion, je pris le poignard et les coupai pour qu'ils m'arrivent aux épaules. Pour la touche finale, je nouai un foulard brun autour de ma tête. Je remontais furtivement les escaliers et j'écoutai à travers la porte, tout en espérant ressembler davantage à un homme.

« Dépêchez-vous de vider la cabine du capitaine. Quand vous aurez fini, je veux que vous cherchiez des objets de valeur sur les autres ponts. » Je savais alors que je n'avais que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne descendent et me découvrent. Je me fis un petit plan.

Je redescendis les escaliers, puis alla me cacher sous ceux-ci. Je retins mon souffle quand la porte s'ouvrit au-dessus de moi. Je vis environ six hommes dévaler les marches.

Pendant qu'ils fouillaient les lits, je me joignis à eux dans l'espoir qu'ils ne me remarqueraient pas. J'inspectai la cale avec eux jusqu'à la fin des recherches. Je montai les escaliers avec eux tout en souhaitant ne pas être démasquée une fois sur le pont.

Je ne le fus pas. J'aperçus des coups d'œil dans notre direction tandis que nous allions nous placer là où le reste de l'équipage attendait. Un des hommes approcha, celui que je supposais être le capitaine, et ils échangèrent quelques mots rapides.

Puis, je regardai là où Éric et sept autres hommes de mon bateau étaient surveillés par un individu immense aux cheveux bruns. Éric leva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent. La surprise traversa son visage avant qu'il ne regarde ailleurs. Je savais qu'il ne me dénoncerait pas. Je remarquai aussi que Blake, le capitaine du _Gold Night_, n'était pas parmi les survivants. Même si je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, un relent de pitié m'envahit. Il avait toujours été gentil avec moi et maintenant, il était mort.

Mon attention se reporta sur le capitaine pirate quand il éleva la voix.

« J'ai pris ma décision en ce qui concerne les survivants. Puisque nous n'avons pas perdu beaucoup d'hommes pendant cette attaque, nous n'avons pas besoin de matelots. Ils seront donc exécutés. »

Mon cœur se serra. Je baissai le regard tandis que le colosse, l'air inquiet, porta son poignard à la gorge du premier prisonnier. Je tressaillis au cri étouffé, puis au grand « splash ». Deux autres hommes eurent le même sort avant que je levai les yeux et vit le géant s'approcher d'Éric. J'écarquillai les yeux quand il posa le couteau contre la gorge de mon ami. D'instinct, je courus dans sa direction et criai à tue-tête :

« Non! »

_Fiction originale : Chocolate coffee _

_(The pieces of my life)_

_Traduction : Jessy_

_Bêta-lectrice : SweetySaku_

_Trouver sur le site: _


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Désolée du retard de ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de bêta-lectrice (LilyGivrée que je remercie =D), mais ça semble être entré dans l'ordre! Alors, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce deuxième chapitre!!! =) J'attends vos commentaires et vos impressions avec impatience! Et merci à Sa-chan22 pour son commentaire!_

_Jessy_

Chapitre 2

« Non! » criais-je avant de sauter sur le dos du colosse. « Ne le touche pas! » lui dis-je tout en le martelant de mes poings. Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps d'empoigner mon épée, le géant attrapa mes poignets avec une seule main et les mit au-dessus de ma tête. Je lui lançai un regard furieux, mais il avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

« Bon, bon, bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » dit-il. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Éric qui avait un regard horrifié.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qui es-tu? » Je levai les yeux pour voir le capitaine s'approcher de moi. De près, je pouvais dire qu'il avait les cheveux cuivrés et les yeux d'un doré un peu étrange qui semblaient se rembrunir dès qu'il me regardait. Il paraissait jeune, mais peut-être que je me trompais.

« Je crois qu'il veut être un pirate, Capitaine Edward, » blagua le pirate, avec un grand sourire amusé, qui me retenait.

« Emmet, retire-lui son épée et son poignard. »

Emmet, l'homme qui me tenait, s'activa et me lâcha, ce qui me laissait une chance de m'échapper. Pourtant, j'en étais incapable, j'étais trop terrifiée. Je tombai donc avec un bruit sourd sur le pont et Emmet éclata de rire. Le Capitaine Edward ne semblait pas trouver cela drôle.

« Lève-toi, » ordonna-t-il. J'obéis, un peu chancelante.

« Faisais-tu partie de l'équipage de ce bateau? » me demanda-t-il. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se tourna vers Éric.

« En faisait-il partie? » demanda le capitaine à mon ami.

« N-non, Monsieur, » dit Éric, hochant la tête en signe de refus.

« Ah, vraiment? Alors, vous devez m'expliquer pourquoi je ne le reconnais pas et pourquoi il semble vouloir vous sauver du même sort que du reste de l'équipage. »

« Je n'en sais rien, Monsieur, » répondit Éric, sérieux.

« Parfait. Si vous ne le savez pas, c'est qu'il doit être un passager clandestin sur un de nos navires. Alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me débarrasser de lui, » dit le Capitaine Edward avec un sourire cruel. Je savais qu'on pouvait lire la panique sur mon visage parce que c'était ce que je ressentais. Celle-ci redoubla quand je le vis prendre le pistolet de sa ceinture, puis le pointer vers moi. Je regardai Éric, mais il était retenu par Emmett qui lui couvrait aussi la bouche pour qu'il ne crie pas.

Je reportai mon attention vers le capitaine et il appuya sur la gâchette. J'entendis un cri, puis tout devint noir.

*********

J'ouvris les yeux et les plissai à cause de la lumière vive. Une douleur violente et incroyable éclata dans mon crâne et je gémis tout en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau et c'est à ce moment que je remarquai la douzaine de personnes qui me dévisageaient. Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?

Je regardai alors autour de moi au souvenir de la prise du _Gold Night_ par les pirates et de toutes les complications qui s'en étaient suivies. Quand je me remémorais le pistolet et Éric, je le recherchai du regard. Le colosse n'était plus avec lui. Je paniquai.

Je baissai les yeux quelques mètres devant moi et me figeai. Éric était étendu sur le pont dans une mare de sang. Il avait été blessé à la tête par une balle. Il avait réussi à s'interposer entre le capitaine et moi et mon ami avait reçu le projectile à ma place. Son amitié m'était restée fidèle jusqu'à la fin. J'étais paralysée et je fixais le corps de mon ami. Je ne ressentais rien. Puis, la réalité me frappa comme un boulet : Éric était mort, il était parti. Je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues et mouiller mon chandail. Je pleurais sans bruit, l'esprit vide de toutes pensées.

J'avais complètement oublié que tous les pirates me dévisageaient. Soudain, j'entendis un « splash » et je regardai autour de moi. Les survivants qui restaient du _Gold Night_ avaient disparu. J'étais la seule de l'équipage de mon navire, même si je n'en faisais pas vraiment partie. La tristesse se mélangea à ma peur, bientôt rejointes par le désespoir. Qu'est-ce que les pirates allaient faire de moi?

« Capitaine? » Je levai les yeux sur un homme aux cheveux blonds qui se détachait du groupe et qui regardait le capitaine. Ils se fixèrent pendant une minute et, pour moi, ils semblaient avoir une conversation privée sans parler.

Quand le matelot retourna avec les autres et que le capitaine s'avança vers moi, mes larmes se transformèrent en torrents. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Voilà. La Princesse Isabella Swan allait trouver la mort entre les mains d'un pirate. J'étais triste de ne jamais revoir mon père ni ma mère et je me demandais ce que les gens penseraient quand ils verraient que le bateau de la princesse ne rentrerait jamais au port.

Le Capitaine Edward s'était approché de moi et je fermai alors les yeux. Les larmes continuaient de couler pendant que j'attendais qu'il appuie sur la gâchette de son pistolet, que j'attendais ma fin. Rien ne se produisit et je fus vraiment surprise de sentir des bras glacés et durs m'enlacer et me soulever. Je laissai mes yeux clos, mais je pleurais encore, tout en me demandant s'il n'allait pas me jeter par-dessus bord.

Les mots qu'il prononça me laissèrent perplexe.

« Allez les gars, retournez sur le bateau et préparez-vous au départ. » ordonna-t-il fermement.

J'entendis le bruit d'objets levés et celui de pas lourds autour de moi. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, j'avais trop peur d'observer l'homme qui me tenait.

Les larmes continuèrent de couler quand je sentis sa prise sur moi se raffermir.

« Capitaine? Et le bateau? » demanda un membre de l'équipage.

« Brûlez-le. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce qu'il reste, » commanda le Capitaine Edward. Je sanglotai à son ordre.

« Oui, mon capitaine, » entendis-je le matelot répondre avant qu'il ne s'éloignât. Puis, je réalisai qu'il allait peut-être me laisser mourir sur le navire en proie aux flammes. La pensée de finir brûlée me fit pleurer encore plus fort, si c'était humainement possible, mais je ne fus pas déposée par terre. Je sentis le capitaine traverser le pont de bois qui reliait les deux bateaux ensemble.

Même si je le haïssais parce qu'il avait tué mon ami, je me cramponnai à son gilet pour ne pas tomber dans les eaux déchaînées. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai que la tempête faisait toujours rage autour de nous et je sentis alors le vent me fouetter le visage. Mes larmes se calmèrent et je devins faible pour une raison inconnue. Je relâchai ma prise sur lui, me foutant totalement de basculer dans la mer. Au moins, je ne ressentirai plus cette souffrance et cette douleur.

_Laisse-moi tomber…_ pensai-je tandis qu'il marchait vers son navire. Le capitaine descendit d'un bond du petit pont avec un bruit sourd et commença à donner des ordres. Je quittai mon monde sans espoir pour retourner à la réalité. Je recommençai à pleurer.

J'entendis des directives comme « Allez porter ça dans la cale » et « Regardez s'il y a des blessés », mais je ne fus pas déposée.

« Whitlock! » cria le Capitaine Edward. En l'espace de quelques secondes, je sentis la présence d'un autre pirate. Voilà. Il allait lui ordonner de me tuer. Je pleurai plus fort et ouvris mes yeux de quelques millimètres afin de voir qui serait mon meurtrier. Je fus quelque peu surprise d'apercevoir l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Et je commençai alors à me calmer. Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais je ne sanglotais plus. Je le regardais avec des yeux emplis de terreur et il me regardait lui aussi sans expression. Je levai mon regard vers celui qui me tenait, tout comme l'homme, quand il parla.

Le capitaine ne baissa pas les yeux sur moi, mais fixa le pirate qu'il avait appelé.

« Jasper, je veux que tu l'emmènes dans ma cabine. Assure-toi qu'il dorme un peu. » Je devinais qu'il sous-entendait autre chose et l'homme, Jasper, acquiesça, comprenant en un éclair le message à double sens.

Je refermai mes yeux et sentis d'autres bras froids et puissants m'enlacer, puis ceux du capitaine qui me lâchèrent.

Jasper me transportait en silence à travers un pont en ébullition et ouvrit une porte. Je laissai mes yeux fermés, mais j'eus conscience que j'étais déposée sur un lit. Comme je n'entendais plus rien, j'ouvris mes yeux toujours larmoyants et aperçus Jasper qui me fixait. Je remarquai aussi qu'Edward croyait encore que j'étais un homme.

« Quel âge as-tu? » demanda-t-il au hasard. Voyant que je restais silencieuse, il ajouta, « Tu ne dois pas être vieux. 16 ans? » Je hochai de la tête en signe de refus et il réessaya. « 15 ans? » J'acquiesçai. « Je suis surpris qu'ils t'aient laissé faire partie de l'équipage. Tu es très jeune. »

Je savais de quoi il parlait. La plupart des hommes étaient autorisés à faire partie de l'équipage d'un bateau s'ils avaient 17 ou 18 ans.

Soudain, je me sentis exténuée. Je fermai les yeux et, sans arrêter de pleurer, laissai le sommeil m'envahir.

_Fiction originale : Chocolate coffee _

_(The pieces of my life)_

_Traduction : Jessy_

_Bêta-lectrice : LilyGivrée_

_Trouver sur le site: _


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde!  
Hey oui! Déjà un nouveau chapitre! =D Alors, je voulais dire MERCI à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire en passant, c'est très apprécié! Il ne faut pas se gêner, ein! Toutes vos impressions sont les bienvenues! Et aussi, je veux seulement préciser que cette fic est une TRADUCTION de celle de Chocolatecoffee (The Pieces of my Life sur ), ce n'est malheureusement pas moi qui l'a écrite. _

_Jessy_

**Chapitre 3**

Quand je me réveillai, je jetai quelques coups d'œil aux alentours. J'avais oublié où je me trouvais et cela m'affola. _Mais merde, où est-ce que je suis?!_

Et c'est alors que je me souvins. Je semblais perdre le souvenir des évènements pendant que je dormais, même si on pouvait presque appeler ce sommeil de l'inconscience.

Je regardai dans la chambre et je remarquai que j'étais seule. Je constatai aussi que j'avais été emmitouflée dans des couvertures, mais, heureusement, je portais les vêtements d'hier, ceux du jour de la chute du _Gold Night_. Je ne pouvais ni deviner l'heure ni savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit : il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans la cabine.

Je commençai à penser à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Je ne savais pas où aller à part chez moi, mais nous avions peut-être mis le cap vers une tout autre direction. Je n'en savais rien. Je doutais fort qu'ils m'aient laissée retourner chez moi, même si je le leur demandais.

Je m'assis quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je levai les yeux sur le Capitaine Edward qui s'approchait du lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait?

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu es enfin réveillé », dit-il avec un sourire. Il s'expliqua à l'instant où je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. « Tu as dormi pendant deux jours et demi. C'est vrai que tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort. »

J'étais encore une fois perplexe. Qu'entendait-il par « tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort »?

Il remarqua ma confusion. « Quand ton, hum, ami t'a sauvé, il t'a poussé de la trajectoire du pistolet. Tu t'es cogné la tête contre la rambarde du bateau. C'est pourquoi tu étais inconscient », raconta-t-il. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes au nom d'Éric. Il s'en aperçut et laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« Je n'avais jamais vu un adolescent être si émotionnel », dit-il avec une voix dure. Je lui lançai un regard furieux à travers les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le fit rouler dans ma direction sur le lit : c'était une pomme.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim », m'expliqua-t-il avant de sortir de la cabine et de fermer la porte.

Je ramassai le fruit et l'examinai. La pelure ne semblait pas empoissonnée, mais je me devais de l'inspecter.

Je n'étais pas vraiment affamée, mais il fallait que je reprenne des forces alors je croquai dans la pomme. Après quelques bouchées, je réalisai que j'avais très faim et dévorai le fruit rouge.

J'étais surprise d'entendre encore la porte grincer et je levai les yeux sur Emmett, l'homme qui avait tué les survivants et qui s'approchait du lit avec un autre sourire amusé.

« Jolis cheveux », dit-il dans un rire avant de quitter la chambre. N'importe quoi. Ses cheveux à lui aussi ne seraient pas beaux s'il avait dormi pendant deux jours!

Je regardai ce qu'il avait apporté : une miche de pain. Je repoussai les couvertures d'un coup de pied et m'avançai pour l'attraper. À ma grande surprise, le pain était encore chaud. J'en mangeai rapidement la moitié, puis cachai le reste sous l'oreiller. Je ne savais pas quand ils allaient me nourrir de nouveau.

Je ne pensais pas être encore fatiguée après avoir dormi autant, mais c'était le cas. Je me recroquevillai et fermai les yeux.

**********

Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis des prunelles dorées qui me fixaient. Je me levai, trop vite, et fut prise de vertiges. Le Capitaine Edward était assis sur le lit avec un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi? Est-ce que le méchant poisson-clown t'a attrapé? Ou est-ce que les cheveux d'Emmett se sont mis à friser? », lâcha-t-il avec un rire.

Bon, qu'est-ce que j'avais marmonné cette fois?

« Eh? », grognai-je, encore endormie.

« Ah, rien. Tu ne faisais que dire certaines choses », dit-il avec un autre rire. « Tu te sens mieux? », me demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai.

Je me sentais mieux, mais ma gorge brûlait et ma bouche était sèche. Heureusement, quelqu'un avait dû penser à ce détail parce qu'il y avait une gourde à côté de moi. Je la vidai en vitesse de son contenu.

« Comme tu te sens mieux, nous pourrions parler de ce qui va t'arriver. » Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autres matelots?

« Pour l'instant, tu resteras sur ce navire jusqu'à ce que je décide de ton sort. Mais, avant tout, comprends-moi bien. Aucune tentative d'évasion, c'est clair? Nous sommes au milieu de l'océan, alors, si tu décides de sauter par-dessus bord, tu vas te noyer. Et je n'enverrai personne à ton secours, à moins que tu ne sois tombé par accident. On se comprend bien? » m'intima-t-il en plissant des yeux.

Je lui fis un signe de tête. Le suicide n'était que pour les personnes faibles. Je ne me tuerais pas sans une raison majeure, telle que sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Sinon, ça voudrait dire que je n'aurait pas été assez forte pour surmonter les obstacles que la vie m'envoie.

« Il y aura aussi toujours des membres de l'équipage sur le pont, autant le jour que la nuit, alors n'essaie pas de prendre le bateau de sauvetage. Tu seras pris sur le fait. » J'acquiesçai encore une fois et il sembla satisfait.

« Bon, quel est ton nom? » Je ne répondis pas. Si je le faisais, il saurait que j'étais une fille. La seule chose que j'avais dite jusqu'à maintenant était « eh ».

Comme je ne réagissais pas, il ajouta : « Bien, ça ne me tente pas de jouer aux devinettes, alors, en attendant que tu nous le dises, tu n'auras pas de nom. Allez, change-toi et rejoins-moi à l'extérieur de la cabine. » Il me pointa une pile de vêtements de rechange sur le bord du lit et partit.

Je me levai doucement, m'étirai et enlevai les habits sales que j'avais trouvés un peu partout. Je m'habillai, toute reconnaissante, avec le t-shirt propre et le pantalon. J'attachai aussi la ceinture autour de ma taille. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas d'arme, mais ça, je l'avais déjà deviné. Toutefois, à ma grande surprise, il y avait une brosse. Je la pris et brossai mes cheveux avec le plus de douceur possible. Je voyais ce qu'avait voulu dire Emmett! Ils étaient dans un état terrible.

Une fois cela fini, je repris un gros morceau de pain et le mangeai en vitesse. Puis, j'allai devant le miroir sale qui était déposé sur une table instable disposée contre le mur. J'attrapai mon vieux t-shirt en guise de chiffon et nettoyai sa surface.

Je hoquetai à mon reflet. J'avais tellement été occupée à démêler mes cheveux que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient si courts. J'avais l'habitude de les avoir jusqu'à la taille et, maintenant, ils étaient juste un peu au-dessus de mes épaules. Ils étaient sales. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient lourds, même morts. Je devais les laver.

Mon visage était toujours aussi pâle, mais j'avais une coupure le long de la joue. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être blessée, pourtant elle semblait profonde. Mes yeux avaient encore le même brun, mais je n'avais pas besoin de mon reflet pour le savoir. Toutefois, ce qui était douloureux c'est que ce n'était plus moi. Ce n'était plus la princesse Isabella. J'étais une tout autre personne et ma vie était nouvelle.

Je devins triste à ses pensées. Mon meilleur ami était parti, le navire que j'aimais avait été détruit et je ne reverrai probablement jamais ma mère et mon père. Je ne reverrai pas les amis que j'avais laissés chez moi. J'étais même peinée à l'idée de ne plus voir le Capitaine Blake. Il était mort. Les pièces de ma vie étaient brisées. Les pirates de ce bateau ne savaient pas qui j'étais, voire que j'étais une fille!

Des larmes emplirent mes yeux à toutes ces réflexions, mais je les refoulai. Je me détournai du miroir et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je pris une grande respiration et l'ouvrit afin de rejoindre le capitaine Edward.

_Fiction originale : Chocolate coffee _

_(The pieces of my life)_

_Traduction : Jessy_

_Bêta-lectrice : LilyGivrée_

_Trouver sur le site: _


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde!  
Désolée du retard monstre de ce chapitre, mais, petite consolation, les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà traduits, il ne reste qu'à corriger! =) J'avais oublié de répondre aux questions des reviews et j'en suis vraiment désolée, alors je vais le faire de ce pas!_

_Dans l'original, il y a 39 chapitres =P et la longueur est la même, sauf p-e que ceux en français sont un peu plus longs. Pour ce qui est des vampires, je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous devez seulement faire attention un peu au texte et vous le découvrirez assez vite. =P Voilaaa! Si vous avez d'autres questions, ne vous gênez pas! Enjoy! =D_

**Chapitre 4**

Je pris une grande respiration et ouvris la porte afin de rejoindre le capitaine Edward. Il attendait quelques mètres plus loin, adossé contre la rampe. Il parlait à Jasper, si je me souvenais bien de son nom.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers moi quand je les approchai.

« Beaucoup mieux. Bon, tu te souviens de Jasper. Et toi Jasper, tu te souviens de…, bref, il ne veut pas me dire son nom… » expliqua le commandant Edward.

« Bonjour. J'espère que tu te sens mieux maintenant », me salua Jasper avec un sourire amical. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse en sa présence et de lui rendre son sourire, tout en hochant de la tête. Je tournai mon regard vers le capitaine quand il parla.

« C'est grâce à Jasper si tu es encore en vie. Il m'a convaincu de ne pas te tuer. » Je les regardai tous les deux, les sourcils froncés de confusion. Toutefois, je me souvenais bien que, sur le _Gold Night_, ils avaient eu ce qui m'avait semblé une conversation « muette. » Étrange.

« Jasper, tu peux retourner à tes tâches », le congédia le capitaine. Une fois qu'il fut parti, le commandant du navire s'écria : « Emmett! »

Une seconde plus tard, le géant se tenait près de moi. _Comment a-t-il fait pour arriver à côté de moi si rapidement? _Emmett éclata de rire à la vue de mon expression et je lui lançai un regard furieux avec une grimace. Ça le fit rire encore plus fort. Je plissai les yeux et me tournai vers le capitaine Edward qui semblait vraiment amusé.

« Emmett, tu lui feras faire le tour du bateau aujourd'hui. Montre-lui aussi où est la nourriture », ordonna-t-il.

« Ouais, mon Capitaine », répondit Emmett avant de saisir mon poignet et de me tirer.

« Oh, et Emmett. » Nous nous arrêtâmes et nous retournâmes pour voir le commandant. « Ne le fais pas », lança-t-il avec une expression exaspérée.

Le sourire d'Emmett s'effaça d'un coup. « Mouais… n'importe quoi pour gâcher tout le plaisir… pfff », marmonna-t-il pendant que nous nous éloignâmes encore une fois du capitaine Edward. _Mais c'est quoi toute cette histoire?!_

Après avoir ouvert une porte, il me mena vers une volée de marches qui débouchait sur un pont inférieur. Même si le colosse me précédait, je sentis ma cheville se tordre sous mon poids et je glissai. Je tombai des trois dernières marches et m'étalai le visage en premier avec un grognement.

« Merde… » grommelai-je. Pendant que je me relevais et que j'enlevais la poussière de mes vêtements, Emmett se roulait par terre tellement il riait. Je lui lançai un regard courroucé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête, essoufflé, avec un sourire stupide. Comme j'aimerais faire disparaître cette expression avec une gifle!

« Mec, c'était trop drôle! Allez! » dit-il entre deux rires. Je le suivis, avec précaution, vers une petite chambre qui était séparée des autres. J'y vis des boîtes de conserve alignées contre les murs et des barils déposés sur le sol.

« Voilà, c'est ici que la nourriture est entreposée. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, mais il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'à ce que nous nous rendions à un port. Les barils sont remplis d'eau. Bon, remontons sur le pont. Tout doucement », ajouta-t-il en riant un peu. Sérieusement là, ce n'était pas si drôle et maintenant, la cheville m'élançait.

Je sortis en boitillant de la pièce et je le rejoignis au bas de l'escalier.

« Je pense que tu devrais y aller en premier. T'as l'air un peu gauche. » Je le regardai de travers. Crétin. Mais bon, je savais qu'il avait raison, donc je montai en premier et ouvris la porte à la volée, le tout accompagné d'un regard furieux. Je remarquai quelques matelots arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient pour lever les yeux vers moi, mais ils retournèrent à leur travail en vitesse.

Je suivis Emmett le reste de la journée et j'aidai les autres les fois que je le pus ou quand le colosse était occupé. Il n'était pas si mal une fois habitué à son humour détestable.

J'étais morte de fatigue lorsque le soleil se coucha enfin. Je descendis aller me chercher de la nourriture et remplir une gourde d'eau.

Rendue sur le pont, je vis les membres de l'équipage qui étaient assis un peu partout et qui bavardaient. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas être exténués?! Ils ont travaillé deux fois plus que moi pendant toute la journée! Je m'approchai, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, d'Emmett qui discutait avec Jasper.

« Ah te voilà! J'me demandais où t'étais parti… » Je lui lançai un autre regard irrité : j'étais bien capable de m'occuper de moi, même si j'étais tombée quelques fois durant la visite.

Pendant qu'il parlait avec Jasper, je m'assis sur le plancher et m'accotai contre la rambarde un ou deux mètres plus loin. J'observai les matelots qui bavardaient. Ils ne devraient pas bientôt aller se coucher? Puis, je réalisai que je n'avais pas vu un seul lit de camp. Toutefois, je rejetai aussitôt cette pensée puisque le géant ne m'avait pas montré tous les ponts inférieurs, juste la pièce avec les provisions.

Je remarquai, au moment où je regardais les alentours, que plusieurs hommes me lançaient des coups d'œil à maintes reprises. Bon, j'étais le seul « homme » que le Capitaine Edward avait épargné, grâce à Jasper pour un je-ne-sais-quoi. Alors, ils avaient de bonnes raisons de parler de moi. Je devrais le remercier plus tard, mais, vu que j'étais en vie et aussi prisonnière, je n'étais pas encore certaine d'être reconnaissante.

Je sentais mes paupières devenir lourdes tandis que la lune montait dans le ciel. Les coups d'œil se firent plus insistants. Quoi? Ils n'avaient jamais vu une personne fatiguée?!

La dernière chose que je sentis avant de sombrer dans le sommeil était des bras forts et glacés qui me levaient.

**********

Je me réveillai et regardai autour de moi. J'étais, une fois de plus, dans la cabine du capitaine. Comment m'étais-je rendue ici?! Et, où était-il, lui?! Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis notre discussion de la veille.

Je m'assis et me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment faim. Je cherchai le reste de la miche de pain que j'avais caché. Je la mangeai et pris la gourde d'eau attachée à ma ceinture. Je grognai de frustration puisqu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas! Et ma gorge qui brûlait…

« C'est ça que tu cherches? » Je levai les yeux sur le Capitaine Edward qui entrait dans la pièce. « Tiens, attrape, » dit-il en me la lançant. Et moi, toujours fidèle à moi-même, je plaçai les mains devant mon visage afin de me protéger. La bouteille tomba donc sur mes genoux avec un bruit sourd. Il rit un peu pendant que j'en vidais la moitié.

Une fois que j'eus posé la gourde sur le lit, je remarquai qu'il me fixait comme s'il se concentrait sur moi. Je le regardai, perplexe, ce qui le fit sortir de son intense concentration. « Bon, voilà le marché. Je ne vais pas te tuer, c'est certain. Mais, d'un autre côté, je crois que, comme je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre homme, tu devrais quitter le bateau la prochaine fois que nous nous rendons dans un port et t'engager dans un autre équipage. Une autre chose, en attendant, tu peux rester et travailler quand nous aurons besoin de toi. Nous accosterons bientôt sur une île, mais elle n'a pas de port. Mon équipe a besoin de… quelque chose là-bas et tu resteras sur le bateau pendant que nous… la trouvons, » me défila-t-il. Quoi? Il m'embrouillait l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que cette île venait faire là-dedans? Quand allions nous nous arrêter à un port? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire une fois là?

« Pendant que tu restes ici, si nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, tu peux flâner sur le bateau. Reste sur le pont supérieur et dans la pièce des provisions. Les autres ponts n'ont rien d'intéressant pour que tu t'y rendes, alors ne va pas traîner par là, » m'ordonna-t-il. J'acquiesçai et il sortit de la cabine.

Je restai assise sur le lit encore un peu à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'avais l'esprit embrouillé et j'avais peur. Le capitaine supposait que je pourrais m'engager avec un autre équipage parce que tout le monde sur ce navire continuait de croire que j'étais un jeune homme de 15 ans qui avait fait partie des matelots du _Gold Night_. Et où allait-il me laisser? Est-ce que ça serait loin de chez moi, du royaume de mon père? Je ne serai pas capable de rentrer si c'était le cas. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire alors? Je n'avais pas d'argent et pas de nourriture. Je n'avais même pas d'arme!

Je secouai la tête afin d'éclaircir toutes ces pensées. Puis, je me levai et attachai la gourde à ma ceinture. Je brossai mes cheveux une fois de plus et passai un chiffon sur mon visage pour le nettoyer avant de sortir sur le pont.

Les choses étaient exactement comme hier : des hommes travaillaient un peu partout et quelques-uns levèrent leur regard à mon arrivée. Quoi? Ce n'est pas parce que ces messieurs pouvaient rester debout après une journée complète de travail que je pouvais le faire! Je plissai les yeux de colère pendant que je pensais à ce que j'allais faire.

Finalement, je rejoignis Emmett pour quelques heures, après avoir été cherché quelque chose à manger, et je montai près de Jasper qui était à la barre du bateau. Je me tenais contre la rambarde et je contemplais l'eau sans fin. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé.

Je devinais que Jasper et Emmett étaient un peu supérieurs dans la hiérarchie de l'équipage, même si je ne savais pas tout à fait pourquoi. Le colosse dirigeait le pont principal pendant que le blond était au gouvernail.

Je ne revis pas le Capitaine Edward de la journée et j'en étais plutôt heureuse à cause de notre conversation de ce matin-là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne là-dessus.

Je redescendis avec Jasper sur le pont quand un autre pirate vint le relever de sa tâche lorsque le soleil se coucha. J'étais restée avec lui ou le colosse tout le jour. Je m'éloignais aussi des autres. Quelques matelots semblaient être sympathiques, mais, de toute façon, je ne leur parlerai pas. D'ailleurs, certains d'entre eux couinaient dès que je passais près d'eux.

Nous rejoignîmes Emmett qui discutait avec deux marins. Quand il nous vit, le géant se leva et laissa Jasper prendre sa place dans la discussion. Il s'avança vers moi.

« Le capitaine a dit que tu dormirais dans sa cabine. Tu peux aller te coucher dès que tu te sens fatigué, » m'expliqua-t-il. J'acquiesçai, soulagée qu'ils ne doivent pas me transporter comme la veille.

Après qu'il fut retourné avec ses camarades, je me dirigeai vers la cale, là où la nourriture était entreposée. Je pris une boîte de conserve de fruits et je remplis la gourde. Je mangeai en montant les escaliers puisque, quand j'avais déjeuné le matin, la plupart des membres de l'équipage m'avaient regardée comme si j'étais folle.

Ensuite, je me rendis sur le pont et m'approchai de la rampe. Je m'y accotai avec prudence : les matelots avaient remarqué ma maladresse plusieurs fois déjà et je ne voulais pas tomber à l'eau.

Je fixai la mer et le reflet de la lune. Ça semblait si calme.

Le bruit des vagues qui frappaient le bateau m'endormit, alors, c'est quand l'astre de la nuit fut haut dans le ciel que j'arrivai dans la cabine du Capitaine Edward. Je m'effondrai sur le lit et sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

_Fiction originale : Chocolate coffee _

_(The pieces of my life)_

_Traduction : Jessy_

_Bêta-lectrice : LilyGivrée_

_Trouver sur le site: _


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Hey oui, enfin un nouveau chapitre! Et pas n'importe lequel :P Je crois que vous allez bien aimer et, surtout, n'aillez pas peur de me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, de la traduction ou du style d'écriture! Enjoy! Jessy_

**Chapitre 5**

Les jours suivants furent pareils aux autres. Je suivais Jasper et Emmett partout ou bien je flânais seule. Je n'avais pas tellement vu le Capitaine Edward. Je travaillais là où je le pouvais, mais je restais muette comme une tombe. Tout ce que j'avais dit jusqu'à maintenant était « eh » et quelques jurons lorsque j'avais trébuché et qu'Emmett avait bien ri. À part cela, aucun mot n'était sorti de ma bouche.

C'était mon cinquième jour sur le bateau quand je me réveillai à cause de l'entrée du capitaine dans la cabine.

« Nous nous arrêterons à une île d'ici peu. Tu peux rester sur le navire ou aller sur la plage tant que tu ne vas pas dans la végétation. Reste près du bateau. »

Et il sortit.

Je me levai et me préparai pour une autre journée avant d'aller me chercher à manger. Quand je montai sur le pont principal, les pirates étaient tous rassemblés en une petite foule. Je recherchai Jasper ou Emmett, mais je ne les trouvai pas.

« Bouh! » Je sursautai et me retournai à toute vitesse pour voir un Emmett qui riait aux éclats tout en se tenant les côtes. Pendant que je fixais le colosse, Jasper arriva.

« Nous allons sur l'île dans peu de temps, » dit-il. Je lançai un regard par-dessus la rambarde. Il y avait bel et bien du sable et une dense végétation en arrière-plan. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le bateau s'était arrêté.

« Si tu vas dans les bois, c'est du suicide pur et simple. Il y a des… choses sur cette île qui te tueront si tu t'éloignes trop du bateau. Tu ne dois absolument pas nous suivre. Ordres du capitaine, » déclara-t-il et j'acquiesçai. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller dans… ce que je pourrais appeler « la jungle. »

« Bon! Allons-y! » Je levai les yeux vers le capitaine Edward qui s'adressait à son équipage, puis il descendit du bateau avec les pirates. Jasper le suivit après m'avoir fait un signe de tête accompagné d'un Emmett riant encore aux larmes. Je lui lançai un regard menaçant quand il passa devant moi.

Je soupirai une fois tous les marins, y compris le chef, disparus dans l'étendue verte de l'île. Combien de temps allaient-ils prendre? Je décidai de descendre sur la plage. Ça faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas mis le pied à terre.

Je passai doucement sur la planche de bois qui menait au rivage : je ne voulais pas tomber. Je sursautai quand mes pieds touchèrent le sable brûlant, mais je m'y habituai après un moment et commençai à marcher.

La sensation du sable sous mes pieds était si agréable! Enfin descendue de ce maudit navire! Je m'assis et pris des poignées de petits grains dorés. Ensuite, je les laissai filer entre mes doigts.

J'eus chaud lorsque le soleil fut juste au-dessus de moi. Je me dirigeai alors vers les vagues glacées jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent à la hauteur de ma taille. Dans un coup de tête, je plongeai dans l'océan et fermai mes yeux. L'eau salée enleva les saletés de mes cheveux et de ma peau. Les remous me balancèrent sous eux pendant un moment, mais je sortis à cause de mes poumons brûlants.

Je retournai au rivage et observai la jungle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien foutre pour que ça leur prenne autant de temps? Ça devait faire des heures déjà!

Je m'allongeai avec un soupir d'ennui sur le sol et regardai les nuages tournoyer dans la petite brise.

Après une heure à être étendue comme cela, je m'ennuyais à mourir. Je commençai donc à fredonner la chanson qui venait de passer dans ma tête.

Je ne remarquai même pas quand les mots sortirent de ma bouche et, sans tarder, je me suis mis à chanter :

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway*

« Alors, tu es une fille. »

J'arrêtai de chanter net. Je m'assis et me retournai en vitesse en entendant cette voix. Je vis Jasper qui avançait vers moi et la panique m'envahit. Il m'avait écoutée alors que je chantais! Merde!

Je me levai pendant qu'il continuait de s'approcher. J'étais muette de surprise. Mon secret venait d'être percé à jour. Je ne niais pas que j'étais une fille, donc il savait que c'était vrai. Heureusement, il parla avant même que je puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je pensais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez toi. La plupart des adolescents ne pleurent pas tout le temps et ils ne ressentent pas le mélange d'émotions qu'ont les adolescentes, » expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire. Merde. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça : mon meilleur ami venait de mourir et ma vie avait basculé dans la peur par la faute d'un navire-pirate.

Puisqu'il était au courant, je décidai de ne pas le cacher. « S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas, » le suppliai-je, ma voix se cassant à cause des jours passés à être muette. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Je peux rien te promettre. Le Capitaine Edward a un… talent particulier pour découvrir ce genre chose. Ça serait beaucoup plus facile si tu lui disais. Finis-en au plus vite avec ça. Il finira par savoir de toute façon, » me lança-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « il finira par savoir de toute façon? »

« S'il te plaît -» commençai-je, mais il me coupa.

« Je ne lui dirai pas directement, mais il saura. Ça empêcherait plusieurs problèmes si tu lui avouais. »

« Et pourquoi? » lui demandai-je.

« Bien… s'il l'entend par quelqu'un d'autre, il comprendra que tu lui caches des choses, mais si tu le lui dis toi-même, il ne sera peut-être pas aussi fâché, » m'expliqua le pirate et j'acquiesçai. Si le capitaine allait être en colère de toute façon, je pourrais bien le lui annoncer.

« Et les autres? Ils arrivent quand? Pourquoi es-tu ici? » lui demandai-je. Il s'assit sur le sable et je l'imitai.

« Les autres peuvent arriver au coucher du soleil, mais j'ai terminé avant eux. Le Capitaine Edward m'a demandé de venir voir si tu ne t'étais pas trop éloignée, » dit Jasper et je fixai les vagues qui s'abattaient sur la plage.

Nous restâmes comme cela jusqu'à ce que le marin blond brise le silence.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ton nom? » J'y réfléchis. Pourquoi pas? Je n'avais pas besoin de laisser mon nom secret, mais je ne devais pas leurs divulguer que j'étais la Princesse Isabella, donc je dis simplement : « Bella. »

« Bella? Mais c'est un nom de fille! » Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Emmett s'approcher. Ah merde! Même si Jasper savait se taire, Emmett en était incapable! Comment avait-il fait pour arriver derrière nous si vite?!

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le colosse s'assit près de moi et regarda Jasper.

« Le capitaine a dit qu'ils n'en avaient que pour une autre heure. Il y a eu quelques complications, » annonça-t-il avec le sourire et Jasper hocha de la tête.

Emmett se tourna vers moi. « Alors, c'est Bella? Comment t'as fait pour avoir un nom de fille?! J'suis sûr que tout le monde se payait tout le temps ta tête! »

Je le regardai avec des yeux ahuris, tout comme Jasper. Est-ce que ce gars était assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait?!

Il sembla saisir après quelques minutes.

« Attends. T'es une fille? » Je me retournai pour continuer de fixer les vagues.

« Je me demande plus pourquoi t'es aussi gauche! dit-il en riant.

« Et pourquoi c'est si drôle?! » explosai-je avec colère.

« C'est dur de pas trouver ça drôle. » Mes yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs. « Attendez qu'Edward apprenne ça! » Je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer que le géant avait appelé le capitaine par son prénom.

« Tu ne peux pas lui dire! » lui criai-je. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes encore une fois.

« Ah, allez! Pleure pas. Il le découvrira de toute façon, alors laisse-moi avoir un coup de pied au cul en le lui disant! » m'amadoua-t-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Non! Je vais lui dire quand je serai prête! » dis-je avec fermeté.

« Bon, je vais essayer de me tenir loin de lui alors. » Qu'est-ce que le fait de rester éloigné du Capitaine Edward faisait avec cette histoire? « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas lui dire… » marmonna Emmett et Jasper se joignit à la conversation.

« Emmett, si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle qui l'apprend au capitaine, il va être enragé. Tu connais son sale caractère. Laisse Bella lui dire. » Merci Jasper!

« Si tu veux… » bouda le colosse. « Et merde, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit dès le début?! Et pourquoi ils avaient une fille sur leur bateau?! »

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne le leur avais pas dit tout de suite, mais je ne leur avouerai sûrement pas que j'étais la Princesse Isabella qui avait été rendre visite à des parents.

Nous étions assis sur la plage, le regard perdu dans les vagues, quand nous entendîmes des bruits derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes à l'unisson et plissâmes les yeux à cause du soleil couchant pour apercevoir le reste de l'équipage. Les matelots se frayaient un chemin à travers la jungle pour arriver sur le sable.

Tandis que les autres s'approchaient du navire, nous nous levâmes et les rejoignîmes. Je suivais Jasper et Emmett sur le bateau. Je sursautai un peu quand j'entendis la voix du capitaine juste derrière moi.

« Content de voir que tu ne t'es pas trop éloigné. » Je me tournai vers lui et acquiesçai. Je n'allais pas lui dire maintenant et surtout pas ici.

Après mon signe de tête, il s'éloigna, me laissant descendre à la cale et prendre de la nourriture et de l'eau. Je venais seulement de réaliser que j'étais affamée et que j'avais une faible brûlure au fond de ma gorge à cause de la déshydratation.

Une fois finie avec ça, je rejoignis Jasper et Emmett sur le pont qui discutaient. Je ne parlais toujours pas, puisque nous étions avec les autres, mais je me sentais plus libérée. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de notre discussion de l'après-midi et j'en étais soulagée. Je me demandais ce que le Capitaine Edward ferait lorsqu'il l'apprendrait…

*La chanson est Breakaway de Kelly Clarkson. Je ne l'ai pas traduite parce que je crois vraiment que plusieurs subtilités sont perdues dans la traduction de chanson. Désolée!

_Fiction originale : Chocolate coffee _

_(The pieces of my life)_

_Traduction : Jessy_

_Bêta-lectrice : LilyGivrée_

_Trouver sur le site: _


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour! Un petit mini chapitre pour vous faire patienter! Le suivant est bientôt traduit, donc ca ne devrait pas être trop long avant qu'il soit posté. Aloooors enjoy et laissez-moi vos commentaires!_

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en sursaut quand quelque chose de très lourd rebondit sur le lit. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Emmett étendu tout au bout de la paillasse. J'étais chanceuse qu'il ne m'ait pas broyé les pieds.

« T'es toujours en train de dormir! Il est déjà presque sept heures! » Sept heures! C'était pas tard!

« Va-t'en… » geignis-je en me tournant sur le ventre et en m'enfouissant la tête sous l'oreiller. Ça faisait du bien de parler.

« Alleeez! Lève-toi! » Le colosse m'arracha d'un coup sec les couvertures et me leva afin de me mettre sur les pieds de force. Je tenais encore l'oreiller sur ma tête, alors je le remis à sa place et baillai. Emmett était d'humeur joyeuse ce jour-là.

« Merde, pourquoi je dois me lever à cette heure? » marmonnai-je. « Je peux me lever quand je le veux. »

Le géant ne répondit pas. Il regarda simplement mes cheveux et commença à rire. Je savais que ça devait être un fouillis. J'avais eu une nuit très agitée, remplie de cauchemars dans lesquels le Capitaine Edward découvrait mon secret et devenait furieux.

« Fiche le camp, » grognai-je. Je ramassai la brosse à cheveux et la passai à travers ceux-ci.

« Tu ne veux pas déjeuner? Nous avons trouvé quelques fruits sur l'île hier. Des fruits frais. » Je me tournai vers lui. Ça me semblait attirant de la fraîcheur. Les stupides boîtes de conserve commençaient à me tomber sur les nerfs. J'acquiesçai et il lança quelques choses sur le lit avant de partir. Je pris une banane et la pelai. Je me demandais où nous étions et comment nous pouvions avoir des fruits tropicaux.

Après avoir mangé une autre banane et une mangue, je nettoyai mon visage et me rendis sur le pont.

Les pirates semblaient être tous de meilleure humeur qu'hier. La plupart riait et avait des discussions plaisantes. Une poignée d'entre eux levèrent les yeux vers moi quand j'ouvris la porte. Ce qu'ils avaient fait sur l'île avait amélioré leur état d'esprit.

Je marchai à grandes enjambées vers Emmett qui nouait quelque chose. Il me regarda et me sourit quand j'approchai.

« Si ce n'est pas mon homme préféré! Enfin debout et préparé, » me lança-t-il. Je souris à notre petite blague et m'accotai contre le garde-fou du navire. J'écoutai ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce que j'aie encore faim. Il m'expliqua que les nouveaux fruits étaient tous dans la réserve, alors c'est là que je me rendis. J'en pris deux au hasard.

Quand je retournai sur le pont, j'examinai le contenu de mes mains et choisis ce qui semblait être un fruit exotique. L'autre était une papaye.

Je rejoignis Jasper qui était à la barre et mordis dans le fruit. Le jus remplit ma bouche et je le trouvais délicieux.

Jasper me regardait pendant que je dégustai le fruit et un détail me frappa : pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas, ainsi que le reste de l'équipage? Maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'avais pas vu un seul pirate manger. Emmett avait d'ailleurs dit que je pouvais prendre ce que je désirais dans la réserve. Ne voudraient-ils pas en garder un peu pour eux? De plus, les matelots n'avaient pas de bouteilles avec eux. Bizarre… J'en parlerai avec Jasper ou Emmett quand nous serons seuls.

J'allais me coucher tôt ce jour-là. Je n'étais pas extrêmement fatiguée, mais je voulais discuter avec le colosse de l'histoire de la nourriture, c'est pourquoi je le trainai avec moi dans la cabine.

Mais, avant que j'aie pu lui parler, Jasper nous rejoignit et me regarda.

« Je crois que tu devras parler au Capitaine Edward bientôt, » murmura-t-il. Parfois, il disait vraiment des choses qui sortaient de nulle part.

« Pou-pourquoi? » lui demandai-je avec le même ton de voix que lui. Le colosse lui lançait aussi un regard interrogateur, alors le pirate blond s'expliqua.

« Le Capitaine Edward vient juste de m'informer que nous nous arrêterons bientôt au prochain port et je me souviens qu'il t'a dit que tu quitterais le navire à ce moment-là. Le problème, puisque tu es une fille, tu ne peux pas t'engager pour un autre équipage sans continuer d'agir comme un gars, ce qui veut dire rester muette, » défila-t-il. « Toutefois, si tu le dis au capitaine, nous serons peut-être capables de trouver une solution. »

Je m'assis sur le lit en pensant à ce que Jasper venait de m'annoncer. Je supposais qu'il avait raison. Si je m'engageais pour un autre équipage, j'aurais à travailler dur et je n'y étais pas habituée. J'aurais à dormir dans la même chambre que les matelots et s'habiller deviendrait vite un problème. Mais, je n'étais pas encore sûre que je veuille le dire au Capitaine Edward.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, je décidai de suivre le plan de Jasper. Je levai les yeux vers lui et acquiesçai.

« Quand devrais-je lui dire? Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent, à moins qu'il ne veuille le leur dire. Je ne le vois jamais seul, » dis-je en les regardant tous les deux.

« Elle pourrait peut-être être capable de lui parler demain. Il faut que ça soit bientôt, » chuchota Emmett. Jasper hocha de la tête.

« Il passe une partie de la journée dans la cabine pour planifier, alors, pendant qu'il est ici, je pourrais lui dire que tu veux lui parler, » proposa Jasper. Encore une fois, je hochai de la tête.

« Parfait, je suivrai ce plan. »

Puis, Jasper mit sa main sur mon épaule afin de me rassurer et quitta la chambre. Emmett fit la même chose.

Une fois seule, je me levai du lit et tirai les couvertures, avant d'enlever mes pantalons. Je dormais en t-shirt depuis qu'ils me piquaient. Mes anciens vêtements me manquaient.

Je m'enroulai dans les draps et fermai les yeux. Je sombrai dans un sommeil rempli de rêves inquiets. J'espérais seulement que demain se déroulerait en douceur.

_Fiction originale : Chocolate coffee _

_(The pieces of my life)_

_Traduction : Jessy_

_Bêta-lectrice : LilyGivrée_

_Trouver sur le site: _


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Alors voilà, c'est mon cadeau de Noël! =D J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il y a certaines choses qui se clarifient et il est assez long! Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires. Pour la question de mel031, je ne crois pas que l'auteure à l'intention de faire un POV d'Edward avec cette fic. Mais ca pourrait être très intéressant… Bon, assez de bla-bla! Enjoy!_

**Chapitre 7**

« Jetez-la par-dessus bord! » entendis-je. Je venais d'annoncer au Capitaine Edward que j'étais une fille et que je lui mentais depuis le début. Il bouillonnait de rage.

« Non! S'il vous plaît! » sanglotai-je pendant que deux personnes m'empoignèrent et commencèrent à me traîner hors de la cabine. Je pleurai violemment et levai les yeux vers ceux qui me tiraient pour reconnaître Emmett et Jasper. Ils me regardaient tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils.

Je suppliai le Capitaine Edward du regard de ne pas faire cela. Il me fixa durement en retour, ses yeux transperçant mon cœur. Je tentai de crier, mais ma voix était étranglée par les sanglots.

Tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper me traînaient à travers le pont, je commençai à me débattre. Ils me serrèrent encore plus fort, si fort que mes bras manquèrent se casser.

« S'il vous p-plaît! Ne faites p-pas c-ça! » les suppliai-je. Je cessai de m'agiter, mais je baissai la tête à l'approche de la rambarde du bateau. Je croyais que Jasper et Emmett étaient mes amis.

« Bella! Bella! » Je levai d'un coup la tête lorsque j'entendis la voix de quelqu'un que je pensais ne jamais revoir : Éric.

« Bella! Non! Ne lui faites pas ça! » cria Éric. Il fit un bond pour attaquer mes bourreaux, mais une main surgie de nulle part l'attrapa. C'est alors que je vis le capitaine empoigner mon ami par le cou.

« Éric! Non! Arrêtez! S'il vous plaît! » m'écriai-je tout en essayant de toutes mes forces d'échapper des mains du colosse et du blond. Ils continuèrent à m'emmener jusqu'au rebord du navire et je commençai à hurler.

« Non! Non! »

Puis, Jasper prit mes chevilles et Emmett saisit mes deux poignets. Ils me levèrent et je rencontrai les yeux de Jasper. Ils étaient remplis de haine et de dégout. Je regardai ensuite Emmett à travers mes larmes.

« S'il te plaît… » murmurai-je. Le colosse me fixait avec répugnance. J'entendis alors un cri et je rompis le contact avec Emmett pour regarder dans la direction du hurlement. Je hoquetai de peur.

Le Capitaine Edward était penché sur le corps presque sans vie d'Éric, ses dents plantées dans son cou et il lui suçait le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Un filet de sang coula le long du cou d'Éric et il devint de plus en plus pâle.

La dernière chose que j'entendis avant que mes bourreaux ne me jettent par-dessus bord était la voix étranglée d'Éric qui criait mon nom.

« Bella! Bella! Bella! »

La voix de mon ami résonna dans ma tête lorsque je percutai l'océan. Je tentai de crier et l'eau salée emplit mes poumons. Les vagues m'entrainèrent vers le fond jusqu'à ce que ma vision se noircisse. Les échos de mon nom augmentèrent alors que je perdis connaissance.

*********

« Bella! Bella! Bella! »

Je m'assis, hoquetant pour de l'air, et j'aperçus Emmett et Jasper plus que paniqués qui répétaient mon nom et qui me secouaient. J'étais en sueur et enchevêtrée dans les draps sur le sol de la cabine. J'avais trop chaud et aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche lorsque j'essayai de parler.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un cauchemar, _me dis-je à moi-même.

« Bella? Ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » me demanda Emmett tout en défaisant les draps emmêlés autour de moi. Je tentais toujours de reprendre mon souffle et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes rapidement. Je commençai à sangloter et Jasper me donna une gourde d'eau. Reconnaissante, j'en bus la moitié avant que ma respiration ne revienne à la normale.

« Que s'est-il passé? » me redemanda le colosse. Ils me regardaient, anxieux.

« Je-je, ce n-n'était qu-qu'un rêve, » dis-je entre deux bouffées d'air. Emmett me serra contre lui et son corps froid fit du bien à ma peau brûlante.

« Tout va bien, Bella. Que s'est-il passé dans ton rêve? » m'apaisa Jasper en s'approchant de nous.

J'attendis quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle. « Je lui ai a-avoué. Il était t-très en colère. » Emmett et Jasper me regardèrent, inquiets. « Il v-vous a dit d-de me jeter par-d-dessus b-bord… » bégayai-je.

« Tout va bien, Bells. Tu sais qu'on ne ferait jamais ça, même s'il nous le demandait », m'affirma Emmett tout en me serrant plus fort encore. Jasper hocha de la tête afin de prouver qu'il était d'accord avec son ami. Le fait que le colosse ait utilisé mon ancien surnom me fit du bien, mais je continuai de pleurer.

« C-ce n'est pas tout », ajoutai-je, « Éric! I-il a e-essayé de m'aid-der, mais le C-capitaine Ed-dward… il, il… » Ma voix s'estompa à ce moment : j'étais trop terrifiée de ce qui était arrivé pour poursuivre, mais Emmett voulait que je raconte tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Bella? » me demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation.

« Bella? » m'appela Jasper. Ils pouvaient sûrement voir à quel point j'étais terrorisée.

« I-il… I-il a m-mordu Éric… Il lui s-suçait le s-sang! » expliquai-je avant d'entrer encore une fois dans une crise de sanglots. J'appuyai ma joue sur le torse d'Emmett. À mes mots, il leva brusquement la tête et rencontra le regard de son ami. Ils se fixaient tous les deux avec horreur et surprise pendant que je pleurais.

Après un moment, quand le silence revint et que mes sanglots furent calmés, Jasper se leva et me prit des bras du colosse. Il s'assit sur le lit et me plaça sur ses genoux. Il me caressa les cheveux tandis qu'Emmett s'approchait de moi et prenait ma main dans la sienne.

« Tout ira bien, Bella », me réconforta Jasper. Le colosse acquiesça à ses mots.

« Bella, la meilleure solution reste de le dire au Capitaine Edward aujourd'hui. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il ne te fera pas de mal », m'assura-t-il.

« Et s'il essaie, je vais le mettre KO! » affirma Emmett tout en donnant des coups de poing dans le vide. Cela me fit sourire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tu veux toujours le faire? » me demanda Jasper. J'acquiesçai, un peu incertaine.

« Parfait. Après que tu ais déjeuné? » J'acquiesçai une fois de plus.

« Et ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Nous serons là avec toi », me jura Emmett. Ces paroles me rassurèrent un peu, un tout petit peu.

« Alors, c'est parfait. Que penserais-tu de mettre des pantalons et te préparer un peu avant de nous rejoindre sur le pont? » me dit Jasper. Je rougis comme une tomate. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'avais pas de pantalon jusqu'à maintenant.

J'acquiesçai et Jasper me laissa sur le lit. Emmett et lui me sourirent avant de fermer la porte.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me levai. Je mis les draps entremêlés sur la paillasse, pris mes pantalons au sol et les enfilai.

Après avoir attaché une ceinture autour de ma taille, je me brossai les cheveux. Ils étaient tout emmêlés à cause de mon horrible nuit. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour venir à bout des nœuds.

Une fois fini, je saisis les bouts déchirés de mon ancien gilet et le mouillai avec de l'eau de la gourde. J'enlevai toute la sueur et les larmes de mon visage et posai le tissu sur mes yeux afin d'essayer de faire disparaître la rougeur qu'une heure de sanglots avait causée.

Je sortis de la cabine avec un dernier regard dans le miroir et me dirigeai tout de suite vers Jasper et Emmett qui discutaient tranquillement. Je baissai les yeux et ignorai tout ce que les autres pouvaient me dire.

Je me rendis jusqu'à eux et Emmett mit un bras autour de mes épaules.

« J'ai arrangé un rendez-vous avec le capitaine Edward dans une heure. Jusque-là, je te propose de manger un petit quelque chose. Tu dois être affamée, » me dit le blond. J'acquiesçai et Emmett me dirigea vers la porte qui menait aux ponts inférieurs quand je me souvins de quelque chose.

Ma question!

J'étais tellement nerveuse après avoir accepté de tout avouer au capitaine Edward que j'avais complètement oublié comment j'allais parler au colosse de l'histoire de la nourriture.

Je m'arrêtai et Emmett, qui s'arrêta aussi brusquement, me lança un regard perplexe.

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Emmett, pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois pas l'équipage ou même toi manger? Tu m'apportes toujours le petit-déjeuner, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu manger quoique ce soit. La pièce de stockage ne semble pas se vider, à part ce que je mange. »

Il sembla choqué et il commença à chercher ses mots. Jasper vint à son secours : il avait dû entendre ma question.

« Bien sûr que nous mangeons. Nous le faisons seulement très tôt le matin et vraiment tard le soir après que tu te sois couchée. Nous avons habitué notre corps à suivre cet horaire. On se réveille tôt, on mange, on travaille, on mange et ensuite nous allons nous coucher », se défila-t-il. Emmett sembla soulagé et acquiesça à tout ce que son ami disait.

« Mmmmm… Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne traînez pas de gourde? » répliquai-je.

« Parce que nous avons aussi habitué notre corps à ne pas avoir besoin d'eau », expliqua-t-il et Emmett continua à hocher de la tête comme un imbécile.

Comment pouvaient-ils croire que j'allais gober ça? Tous les humains ont besoin de beaucoup d'eau pour survivre, encore plus quand ils travaillent toute une journée au soleil brûlant. Mais bon, je ne continuai pas sur le sujet. Je lançai juste un regard sceptique à Jasper avant de poursuivre mon chemin vers la pièce de stockage. Même si ces messieurs n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de nourriture, moi oui. J'étais affamée. Je pris une banane, une mangue et une orange de la pile de fruits et un peu de craquelins rancis.

Je m'assis sur une marche et mangeai. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé à Japser et Emmett devant les autres membres de l'équipage. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir porté attention puisqu'ils étaient tous en train de discuter et de rire entre eux. Et puis bon, ils le découvriraient assez tôt.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je retournai sur le pont principal. Mes deux amis m'attendaient et je supposai donc que c'était le moment. Je les rejoignis et Jasper se dirigea vers la cabine, celle où j'avais passé la nuit. Il frappa et j'entendis un faible « entrez ». Emmett mit sa main sur mon épaule.

Pendant que Jasper ouvrait la porte, je pris une grande inspiration et entrai dans la pièce.

_TBC_

_Fiction originale : Chocolate coffee _

_(The pieces of my life)_

_Traduction : Jessy_

_Bêta-lectrice : LilyGivrée_

_Trouver sur le site: _


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes!_

_Je sais, c'était long… -.- Mais bon, à cause d'un petit problème, ce chapitre s'est longtemps fait attendre. Pardonnez-moi! Alors, enjoy!_

_Jessy_

**Chapitre 8**

Je pris une grande inspiration et entrai de la pièce pendant que Jasper tenait la porte ouverte.

Le Capitaine Edward était assis à son bureau en bois et lisait un livre, ce qui me surprit.

Une fois qu'Emmett eût refermé la porte derrière nous, le capitaine mit un morceau de papier froissé en tant que signet dans son bouquin et le ferma. Il se leva et nous fit face, puis il me regarda.

« Bon, Jasper m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, mais je ne t'ai pas entendu prononcer un seul petit mot depuis que tu es sur ce bateau. Alors? » me demanda-t-il. Je hoquetai. Emmett me serra l'épaule de façon encourageante et Jasper me lança un regard de soutien. Je respirai à fond et regarda le Capitaine Edward droit dans les yeux. Il semblait curieux et un peu perplexe.

« Capitaine Edward, je vous ai caché quelque chose », dis-je et quand il entendit ma voix, il se mit un peu en colère.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? » me demanda-t-il. Je fixais mes pieds. Il avait visiblement compris que j'étais une fille à ma voix, qui était encore plus aiguë à cause de la peur. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi maintenant? Ils ne t'accepteront dans aucun équipage! » Sa voix était dure.

« Je suis désolée », murmurai-je en levant les yeux. Il était toujours furieux.

« Et tu as raison de l'être! Tu réalises que je ne peux rien faire de toi? Et d'abord, pourquoi étais-tu sur le _Gold Night_, à moins que tu te sois encore déguisée! » s'emporta-t-il brusquement.

Je fermai les yeux afin de ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi j'étais sur le _Gold Night_? Parce que j'étais une princesse qui visitait de la parenté de l'autre côté de l'océan et que je retournais chez moi quand des pirates tuèrent mon ami et détruisirent ma vie. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dès le départ? » grommela-t-il.

Je ne le savais pas vraiment moi-même, alors je répondis du mieux que je pus.

« J-j'avais peur », murmurai-je et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'essayai de ne pas les laisser couler, mais elles le firent quand même.

Après un silence inconfortable, le Capitaine Edward enchaîna.

« Et je suppose que vous le saviez? » lança-t-il en parlant à Jasper et à Emmett qui avaient écouté notre conversation sans un mot. Ils acquiescèrent nerveusement et c'est Jasper qui répondit.

« Nous l'avons découvert le jour où nous sommes allés sur l'île. »

« Et pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit? » demanda le capitaine.

« Nous avons pensé que ça serait à elle de le dire ou non et de décider quand le faire », répliqua le blond. Le Capitaine Edward leur lança des regards furieux.

« Mec, c'est ce que tu aurais fait, toi aussi », dit Emmett avec un petit sourire. Le capitaine lui renvoya un autre regard sévère.

« Ce n'est pas de leur faute », dis-je et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

« Non, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas de leur faute », admit-il. Mais ses prunelles contenaient encore de la colère et ses poings étaient serrés. Une ride de frustration barrait son front et il semblait être en train de digérer ce que je lui avais appris.

« Bon… S'il n'y a plus de secret, tu pourrais aussi nous dire ton nom », continua-t-il. Jasper et Emmett connaissaient déjà mon nom, mais je devais le lui dire moi-même.

« Bella » Immédiatement, le Capitaine Edward sembla être sur ses gardes.

« Bella? Un surnom pour Isabella? » demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai.

« Comme dans _Princesse_ Isabella? » grogna-t-il. J'étais sous le choc. Comment avait-il deviné? J'acquiesçai nerveusement une fois de plus. Brusquement, je sentis mon dos contre le mur et une main glacée qui m'enserrait la gorge, me coupant l'air.

« Merde! Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire? Merde! » dit-il tandis que je me débattais contre sa force pour avoir de l'air.

« Toute la putain de marine nationale pourrait être à nos trousses s'ils découvrent que tu es sur ce bateau! » hurla-t-il de plus belle.

Des points noirs commençaient à envahir ma vision. Mes poumons réclamaient de l'oxygène, mais la main continuait à me serrer la gorge.

Tout à coup, de l'air emplit mes poumons à nouveau et je toussai. Une fois que je ne fus plus étourdie et que ma vue me fut revenue, je levai les yeux vers Jasper et Emmett qui retenaient un Capitaine Edward enragé. Le colosse était en train de le gifler.

« À quoi tu pensais putain? Tu ne peux pas la tuer! » lui cria celui-ci au visage. J'étais consternée : Emmett frappait et hurlait après son chef, mais le Capitaine Edward l'acceptait. Certes, il grondait et me fixait encore, mais il ne se battait pas contre les membres de son équipage.

Je restai assise là en pleurant jusqu'à ce que les deux pirates aient assez calmé leur capitaine pour le libérer. Emmett se tint entre le Capitaine Edward et moi tandis que Jasper vint à ma rencontre. Le blond s'assit près de moi et m'attira vers lui. Le colosse semblait vouloir en faire autant, mais il était prudent quant à son supérieur.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, le Capitaine Edward me lança un regard et grommela : « Sortez tous les trois, je dois réfléchir à une solution. »

Jasper se redressa et Emmett me tendit la main. Je la saisis et il me leva doucement.

Je passai devant le capitaine avec prudence, tout en restant le plus loin possible de lui jusqu'à ce que nous sortions.

Quand je levai les yeux, je remarquai que les matelots nous fixaient. Ils avaient probablement entendu le Capitaine Edward et Emmett hurler et ils pouvaient voir les larmes qui continuaient de couler de mes yeux rougis.

Le colosse les dispersa immédiatement et mes deux amis me dirigèrent vers le gouvernail. L'endroit était presque désert et Jasper reprit le contrôle de la barre au pirate qui était là afin que nous soyons complètement seuls.

Je sentais le vent marin qui me fouettait le visage et bientôt mes sanglots ne furent que des larmes silencieuses.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit? » dit Emmett en brisant le silence après quinze minutes.

« Vous dire quoi? » demandai-je même si je savais très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

« Que tu es la Princesse Isabella? » clarifia-t-il.

« Ah… » Je réfléchis pendant un moment. Je savais que Jasper attendait aussi ma réponse, alors je choisis bien mes mots.

« Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir et je ne croyais pas que je pouvais menacer le navire », murmurai-je, mais je savais qu'ils m'avaient entendue.

Je m'inquiétai quand ils ne réagirent pas.

« Est-ce que vous me détestez maintenant? », demandai-je, un peu nerveuse quant à leur réaction.

« Bien sûr que non! » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur. Le colosse ajouta : « Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'on te haïrait? Seulement à cause de ta royauté! »

« Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que, à cause de moi, vous pourriez tous les deux mourir ainsi que le reste de l'équipage et le bateau pourrait être détruit », ajoutai-je, la voix acerbe.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ça, ça n'arrivera jamais! » dit Jasper entre deux rires et Emmett acquiesça en se tenant les côtes.

« Quoi? Je suis sérieuse! »

Ils ne firent que des hochements de têtes en continuant de rire.

« Humph… » grognai-je. Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout.

Une fois la crise de fou rire terminée, Emmett ajouta : « Hey Jasper, je crois que nous avons froissé les sentiments de la princesse! Elle va nous faire décapiter! »

Et ils se lancèrent un regard et partirent dans un autre fou rire.

« Arrêtez! » dis-je en les regardant se tordre de rire. « Je ne ferai jamais ça! »

J'arrêtai de parler lorsqu'un autre homme nous rejoignit et pris la barre, mais mes deux amis continuèrent de rire.

Jasper s'approcha de nous et mit sa main sur mon épaule afin de se stabiliser.

« Nous le savons bien », affirma-t-il quand il réussit à se contrôler. De son côté, Emmett ne voulait pas fermer sa grande gueule.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu ne peux plus rire d'elle, Emmett », lança Jasper et le colosse se tut.

« Jas-PER! » murmurai-je, ne perdant pas des yeux l'homme qui était à la barre. Il écoutait avec intérêt notre conversation et il avait très probablement entendu Jasper dire « elle ».

Quand le blond réalisa son erreur, il regarda l'autre pirate et lui ordonna : « Pas un mot. » L'homme acquiesça d'un coup de tête furtif.

Emmett se tourna vers moi avec un petit rire.

« Allez. La princesse doit se nourrir », ajouta-t-il. Jasper et lui me firent descendre du pont du gouvernail et m'emmenèrent vers la pièce de stockage pour nourrir la « princesse », et ce, accompagné d'un regard curieux de la part de l'homme à la barre.

_TBC_

_Fiction originale : Chocolate coffee _

_(The pieces of my life)_

_Traduction : Jessy_

_Bêta-lectrice : LilyGivrée_

_Trouver sur le site: _


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonne année à tous, chers lecteurs! Encore une fois désolée pour le retard… On essaie d'arranger tout cela! Un grand merci à LilyGivrée pour sa révision! Bonne lecture!_

_** Jessy**_

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai et sursautai quand je vis des yeux dorés foncés. Une fois complètement réveillée, je regardai Emmett qui se tenait près de moi avec un large sourire et un morceau de drap blanc plié en deux sur son avant-bras. Il tenait un plateau contenant un verre d'eau, environ cinq morceaux de fruits et un bout de pain. Sa chemise était rentrée dans son pantalon.

Génial.

« Je vous ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, Votre Altesse », dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Je lui lançai un regard furieux. Il agissait comme un serviteur depuis mon souper de la veille. J'ai joué le jeu pour l'amuser au début, mais le jeu est vite devenu lassant.

« Bien. Donne-le-moi et pars », grognai-je en prenant le plateau. Il fit semblant d'être blessé par ma remarque puis il partit avec un sourire niais.

Je mangeai ce que le colosse m'avait apporté et je me levai puis m'étirai. Je mis un pantalon et brossai mes cheveux. J'étais sur ce bateau depuis maintenant une semaine, j'avais ma propre routine matinale.

Une fois mon visage nettoyé, j'attachai une ceinture à ma taille et me dirigeai vers le pont.

Dès que je fermai la porte derrière moi, je me retournai pour apercevoir tous les pirates qui me fixaient. Génial. Je présumai que le capitaine Edward leur avait appris que je leur avais menti une fois que j'étais allée me coucher. Je présumai aussi qu'il leur avait dit qui j'étais réellement puisque quelques pirates se levèrent à mon passage et ils avaient tous arrêté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

J'essayai de ne pas rencontrer leurs regards en marchant à grands pas vers Emmett et Jasper, qui s'amusaient bien de la situation.

Je fus heureuse de voir qu'Emmett avait enlevé sa chemise de son pantalon et qu'il ne faisait plus semblant d'être un servant.

Jasper et Emmett confirmèrent mes suppositions une fois que je fus certaine que tous les matelots étaient retournés à leur travail.

« Le capitaine Edward a appris à tous que tu étais une fille lorsque tu es allée te coucher », m'expliqua Jasper.

« Et, selon lui, pas n'importe quelle fille, mais la Princesse Isabella en chair et en os », enchaîna le colosse.

« Il avait encore l'air furieux? » demandai-je timidement. Leur silence me fournit la réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de moi?

Je me promenai avec Emmett et Jasper comme d'habitude, mais je pus leur parler. Les autres pirates continuèrent de m'ennuyer, mais je me sentais plus sûre de moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être était-ce parce que les matelots avaient l'air d'être intimidés par moi, et ils faisaient bien attention à ne pas m'énerver.

Lorsque le soleil fut directement au dessus du navire (il n'y a rien pour indiquer le temps réel), il commença à faire une chaleur intolérable sur le pont. Même à la barre où se trouvait Jasper, où normalement le vent salé nous rafraichissait, je suais à grosses gouttes. Pourtant, mon ami blond ne semblait pas suer une goutte. En fait, il ne semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la chaleur.

Je regardai les autres pirates et vis la même chose pour chacun d'entre eux : ils continuaient leur travail sans qu'une seule goutte de sueur n'apparaisse sur leur peau. C'est quoi le problème? Et moi j'étais en sueur tandis qu'ils ne semblaient même pas se rendre compte de la chaleur.

Je me dirigeai vers la proue du navire et le vent fit fouetter mes cheveux sur mon visage. Le goût salé du vent me brûla la gorge et je pris la gourde à ma ceinture, mais cette dernière était vide.

Je redescendis sur le pont principal. Je traversai la foule de pirates qui me lançaient des regards perçants et descendis à toute vitesse les escaliers pour me rendre à la pièce de stockage. Je remplis ma gourde d'eau avant d'avaler d'un coup l'eau. Je la remplis encore une fois puis je remontai.

Je voulais voir Emmett. Je ne le trouvai pas dans la marrée de l'équipage, mais je savais qu'il était quelque part dans le coin. Lorsque j'allai vers le fond du navire, toujours en cherchant Emmett, deux mains froides couvrirent mes yeux. Emmett.

« C'est qui? » demanda-t-il avec sa grosse et joyeuse voix. Je me retournai pour le voir qui souriait de la façon que je connaissais tant. Normal, il souriait la plupart du temps.

« Alors, quoi de neuf? » me dit-il en passant son bras froid autour de mes épaules.

Un instant, un bras froid? C'est quoi le problème? Il faisait au moins 30o Celsius! Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que ses mains étaient aussi froides lorsqu'il les avait mises sur mes yeux.

« D'habitude tu es avec Jasper à cette he… » commença-t-il, mais je le coupai. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

« Suis-moi », dis-je. Je passai sous son bras et montai les marches pour me rendre au pont de contrôle où je fis exprès de trébucher pour tomber dans les bras de Jasper. Des bras froids. J'avais raison. Ça doit être quelque chose qui touche tout l'équipage.

« Quoi de neuf? » me lança Jasper et je me relevai en regardant par-dessus mon épaule pour voir qu'Emmett m'avait bien écoutée et qu'il m'avait suivie.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si froids tous les deux? » Je les pris par surprise. « Il fait au moins 30o Celsius et aucun membre de l'équipage ne sue et moi, qui fais à peine quelque chose, je suis en sueur. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes glacés. »

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux pendant un instant. J'avais triomphé. Une chose de plus qui s'ajoutait à ma liste de bizarreries.

Premièrement : je n'avais vu aucun membre de l'équipage boire ou manger quoi que ce soit.

Deuxièmement : je commençais à croire qu'ils ne dormaient pas du tout. Tout être humain, même si son corps est entraîné à ne pas dormir, a besoin de beaucoup de repos, surtout s'il travaille toute la journée. Et c'est la même chose pour la nourriture et l'eau.

Troisièmement : ils avaient l'air d'avoir une bonne ouïe. J'avais beau murmurer à l'autre bout de la cabine, Jasper et Emmett réussissaient toujours à entendre exactement ce que j'avais dit.

Et la froideur de leur peau se plaçait en quatrième sur ma liste, même si j'étais certaine d'avoir vu d'autres petites choses dont je ne me souvenais plus.

Étant donné qu'aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir répondre à ma question, je leur défilai donc toute ma liste. Ils me regardèrent, abasourdis.

Après mon explication, je recommençai à me sentir perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sentais tellement pas à ma place sur ce navire? J'avais besoin de me reposer, puisque je n'allais pas retirer plus de précisions de mes amis.

Je me retournai et redescendis vers le pont principal. Jasper et Emmett ne me suivirent pas et j'en étais heureuse. Je voulais être seule pour un bout de temps. J'entrai dans ma cabine et fermai les yeux en fermant la porte et m'appuyai contre cette dernière.

Mon cœur rata un battement et mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque je rouvris mes yeux.

Le capitaine Edward me fixait avec un regard ennuyé. Il avait le même livre qu'hier ouvert devant lui.

« J-je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que v-vous étiez ici », bégayai-je. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je me retournai pour partir, mais j'arrêtai net.

« Attends. Nous devons discuter de quelque chose », me dit-il. Je me tournai pour croiser son regard. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

« J'ai pensé à ce que nous allons faire de toi et je n'ai pas trouvé encore de solution. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous n'allons pas te laisser au prochain port, à moins que ce soit ce que tu veuilles. Nous sommes dans la région des Caraïbes, alors tu seras très loin de chez toi si tu décides de descendre au prochain port. » La région des Caraïbes. On pouvait effectivement dire que c'était loin de chez moi. Un moins un trajet d'un mois si je devais retourner chez moi sur un autre bateau.

« Veux-tu descendre lorsque nous allons arriver au port dans quelques jours? » me demanda-t-il. Je fis « non » de la tête.

« Parfait. Dis-le-moi si tu as des idées de la façon que nous pourrions retourner chez toi sans que la flotte royale le remarque. » J'acquiesçai. « Je t'avertirai si je prends une décision. »

J'acquiesçai encore une fois avant me retourner pour sortir de la pièce, mais il attrapa mon poignet. Je hoquetai. Sa main aussi était glacée et dure comme la pierre. Il laissa tomber mon bras aussitôt.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont j'ai agi hier », me lança-t-il, me prenant par surprise. « Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter par ma colère, mais on me reconnaît pour mon tempérament. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire avoir par la flotte royale. Ça n'affectera pas seulement nous, mais beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres personnes. » Je savais qu'il y avait un sens caché à cette affirmation, mais je ne le compris pas.

Nous restâmes silencieux un instant. Je regardais le mur, mal à l'aise sous son regard. Il avait l'air de se concentrer intensément sur quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas sur quoi.

Je me tenais là, gênée, respirant à peine pour ne pas briser le silence lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et me broya presque contre le mur.

« Edward, elle commence à se douter de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'on… » débita Emmett, mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase lorsqu'il me vit. Jasper entra dans la cabine juste derrière lui et m'aida à me relever du sol où j'étais assise.

« Merde Emmett! » criai-je une fois que Jasper me m'eut stabilisée. Je frottai ma tête à l'endroit où elle avait percuté le mur. Je savais qu'il allait apparaître une bosse d'ici quelques jours.

Je venais alors seulement à réaliser ce qu'Emmett avait commencé à dire au capitaine Edward. « Et tu n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle était ici, hein? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « elle commence à se douter de quelque chose »? » marmonnai-je, sachant très bien qu'il parlait de moi.

Emmett et Jasper avaient encore une fois perdu leur langue. Toutefois, après un moment de silence, je crus voir leur bouche bouger, mais ce fût trop rapide pour que j'en sois certaine.

« Qu'as-tu remarqué? » me demanda le capitaine Edward.

Je n'étais pas sûre de devoir lui dire, mais le regard qu'il me jeta ne me laissa pas trop le choix.

« Bien, je… aucun membre de votre équipage ne mange ou ne boit en ma présence. Ils ne semblent pas dormir non plus. Je n'ai vu aucun lit de camp, et j'ai remarqué que la nourriture de la chambre de stockage ne baissait pas, à part pour ce que je prends. Vous êtes tous glacés et durs même s'il fait 30o Celsius à l'extérieur. » J'avais décidé de ne pas parler de l'ouïe formidable de Jasper et d'Emmett, c'était peut-être seulement eux.

Le capitaine Edward eut l'air surpris et mes deux amis étaient nerveux. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? » laissai-je échapper. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter la tension dans la cabine.

« Aussi bien lui dire alors », soupira le capitaine Edward. Une fois qu'Emmett eut grogné son approbation et que Jasper eut acquiescé, le capitaine Edward me dit quelque chose qui me glaça le sang.

« Bella, tu es sur un navire de vampire. »

_TBC_

_Fiction originale : Chocolate coffee _

_(The pieces of my life)_

_Traduction : Jessy_

_Bêta-lectrice : LilyGivrée_

_Trouver sur le site: _


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

« Bella, tu es sur un navire de vampire. »

Je me tenais là et il me fallut un moment pour comprendre. J'éclatai de rire. Je riais tellement que je dus m'accoter contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

J'arrêtai de rire, du moins j'essayai, quand je remarquai que Edward, Emmett et Jasper ne riaient pas du tout.

Avec un sourire, je lançai : « Attendez… vous vous moquez de moi? »

Ils me regardèrent et firent non de la tête lentement. Je ne les croyais toujours pas.

« Bella, ces choses que tu as remarquées sont des caractéristiques que nous possédons. » Je n'ajoutai rien, je ne faisais que les regarder.

« Notre peau est froide, nous sommes rapides et forts et nous avons une ouïe incroyable, » enchaîna le Capitaine Edward. « Nous sommes immortels, nous ne dormons pas, et notre peau est dure. »

J'avais déjà remarqué tous ces détails sur Jasper et Emmett, sauf pour l'immortalité, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas le croire.

J'y pensai pendant un moment et ils attendirent en silence. Une fois que j'admis qu'ils étaient bel et bien des vampires, la peur s'empara de moi.

« Alors quoi? Je suis qu'une petite collation conservée en cas de petit creux? Et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que je descende dans la cale parce que vous y cachez d'autres humains pour vous nourrir! Je ne peux pas croire que vous faites une chose pareille! » criai-je en me tournant vers Emmett et Jasper, qui étaient un peu choqués. « Je croyais que vous teniez vraiment à moi! »

Je sortis en trombe de la pièce les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais pas où aller après une telle révélation. Si tous les matelots étaient des vampires, je serais vite encerclée. Et maintenant que je savais leur vraie nature, ils en finiraient avec moi pour que je ne puisse pas dévoiler leur secret.

J'entrai dans la pièce de stockage de la nourriture en courant et me recroquevillai dans un coin en sanglotant. J'avais sincèrement cru que Jasper et Emmett étaient mes amis, mais il s'avérait qu'ils ne s'occupaient de moi que pour mon sang. Je les imaginais en train de me plaquer contre le mur et de me mordre pour sucer chaque goûte de mon sang. Je hoquetai. Mais c'était exactement comme mon rêve! J'aurais dû comprendre ce qu'ils étaient grâce au cauchemar et aux indices regroupés ensemble, mais il était maintenant trop tard.

Je pleurai encore plus fort. Combien de temps allai-je survivre? Ils allaient me trouver bientôt ou bien ils laissaient la peur me tétaniser jusqu'à ce que je les supplie de m'achever.

Je restai là à pleurer pendant des heures jusqu'à mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Je me laissai aller pour m'évader de la peur et de la douleur, mais surtout de la trahison. Je pleurais encore lorsque je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

Mes yeux brûlaient lorsque je me réveillai. Je levai la tête en regardant aux alentours.

Je me trouvais toujours dans la pièce de stockage et j'ignorais pourquoi.

Puis, je me rappelai la raison de ma descente ici et toute la douleur et la peur revinrent. Encore une fois, je commençai à pleurer.

Je me levai lorsque je fus assez calme. J'étais étourdie, mais je réussis tout de même à me rendre à l'escalier à travers le brouillard causé par mes larmes.

Je savais que je ne pouvais rester ici éternellement. Je ne les supplierais pas de me tuer, mais je ne laisserais pas non plus la peur et la douleur s'emparer de mon esprit.

Je me traînai dans l'escalier pour subir mon sort, sans même essayer d'arrêter les larmes ou de les ralentir.

J'arrivai sur le pont principal et je paniquai quand tout l'équipage leva la tête vers moi.

C'était la nuit, probablement presque le matin, mais la lune se reflétait encore sur le navire, créant un air surnaturel à la scène.

J'étais figée sur place et je paniquai quand je remarquai que Jasper marchait lentement vers moi avec Emmett sur les talons.

_Merde, la fin est proche_. Ils allaient boire mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. J'oubliai de respirer, et les larmes arrêtèrent : j'avais trop peur pour pleurer.

Comme Jasper approchait, je le vis qui cherchait mon regard. Je rencontrai le sien, puis celui d'Emmett. Je n'y vis rien sauf de la prudence.

Jasper se plaça à ma hauteur et je fus vraiment surprise lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. Après un moment, je réalisai qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal et je m'effondrai.

Je pleurai, plus fort que tout à l'heure, comme je n'avais jamais pleuré dans ma vie. Jasper me serra doucement, puis défit son étreinte. Emmett prit sa place et me serra lui aussi dans ses bras peu de temps après. Je saisis une poignée de son t-shirt et pressa mon visage dans son énorme torse pour y pleurer avec hystérie.

Comment avais-je pu douter d'eux? Je me sentais terriblement mal. Ils n'avaient rien fait contre moi depuis que je suis montée sur ce navire, et j'ai automatiquement pensé qu'ils allaient me tuer une fois leur secret révélé. J'avais honte de moi.

Emmett me porta jusqu'à la cabine du Capitaine Edward qui, à mon grand soulagement, ne s'y trouvait pas. Jasper nous suivit et ferma la porte.

Une fois que le géant m'eut étendue sur mon lit, mes deux amis s'assirent chaque côté de moi.

« J-je suis tellement dé-désolée! » m'excusai-je.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'excuses au juste? » me demanda Emmett.

« Je-je ne peux pas croire que je-j'ai d-douté de vous, » dis-je à travers mes larmes.

Jasper m'approcha de lui et me dit : « Et qu'étais-tu censée de faire? Tu étais terrifiée. »

« M-mais je- »

« Non. On comprend, tu pensais qu'on allait sucer ton sang. Hey bien, on va pas te faire de mal. T'es notre nouvelle petite sœur, » lança Emmett et j'étais choquée. Sœur? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire par là?

« Qu-quoi? »

« Nous te considérons comme notre sœur. Nous n'allons pas te faire du mal ou laisser quelqu'un t'en faire, » m'expliqua Jasper qui me serrait toujours dans ses bras.

Ahhh! Ils me considèrent comme une sœur! Je les serrai tous les deux.

Une fois mes sanglots maîtrisés, Emmett enchaîna :

« Tu as dit quelque chose tout à l'heure dans le genre "nous ne voulons pas que tu te rendes dans la cale parce qu'on y garde des personnes, juste pour les manger". »

Je le regardai en lui demandant silencieusement si c'était le cas, et il se mit à rire.

« Non, on garde personne en bas. On ne boit même pas de sang humain », affirma-t-il en riant.

« Mais comment- »

« Nous survivons avec du sang animal. Tout l'équipage ne boit que du sang animal. C'est pour ça que nous sommes allés sur l'île l'autre fois et que tu devais rester sur la plage. Et c'est aussi pour ça que nos yeux sont dorés. Les vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain ont les yeux rouges », m'expliqua Jasper.

Je regardai leurs yeux : ouep, dorés.

« Nous devons nous rendre sur des îles une fois par semaine, ou un peu plus souvent, pour satisfaire notre soif. C'est pour ça que nous naviguons dans les endroits où il y a des petites îles », continua-t-il.

« Donc… je ne suis pas- »

« Une petite collation que l'équipage garde pour plus tard? Nan, » répliqua Emmett dans un rire. Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout, mais même le blond sourit.

« Hum, j'allais dire, donc je ne suis pas en danger de… vous savez? » demandai-je, et cette fois, Jasper ria tout autant que Emmett.

« Non. À moins que nous soyons vraiment, vraiment assoiffés. Nous sommes pirates depuis des centaines d'années et Edward ne laisse monter que les vampires qui prouvent qu'ils ne deviendront pas fous à la vue du sang. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait durant les raids? » expliqua Jasper. Le géant riait toujours. « J'étais l'un des moins tolérants à notre diète, mais j'ai fini par y arriver. »

Je comprenais tout ce qu'il me disait, sauf une chose.

« Pourquoi vous appelez le Capitaine Edward par son prénom? » C'est Emmett qui me répondit cette fois.

« C'est notre frère! »

« Qu-quoi? » demandai-je, stupéfaite.

Emmett ria et Jasper se contenta d'un petit sourire.

« Bon, pas de sang, mais avant de commencer cet équipage, nous habitions et voyagions ensemble, on allait aussi au lycée et au collège. Nous restions avec deux autres vampires, Carlisle et Esme qui faisaient semblant d'être nos parents. Nous agissions comme une famille, connue sous le nom Cullen. Nous étions un clan. Mais, après un bout de temps, faire les mêmes choses et les mêmes cours jour après jour nous ennuyait, alors nous avons créé cet équipage quand nous avons rencontré quelques vampires intéressés à notre projet. Mais, Carlisle et Esmé ne sont pas venus avec nous. Ils étaient heureux dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Nous ne les avons pas revus depuis, mais de plus en plus de vampires ont rapidement rejoint nos rangs et notre diète.

« Même avant ça, nous étions ce que Carlisle appelait des "vampires végétariens". Nous avons continué de l'être sur ce bateau. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, nous n'aurions pas pu passer à travers toutes ces batailles sans être démasqués. Chaque matelot sur le navire a les yeux dorés, sauf s'il est assoiffé. Plus nous sommes assoiffés, plus nos yeux deviennent noirs et plus nous devenons irritables.

« Alors voilà, c'est notre histoire, » termina Jasper. Emmett avait arrêté de rire et hochait à ce que son ami venait de me raconter.

Je me tenais immobile sur le lit à réfléchir à tout cela.

« Wow. Vous êtes donc vraiment vieux, » trouvai-je simplement à dire. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

« Ouep. J'ai été transformé en 1863 », dit Jasper. Wow, il était vieux! « Mais je suis le plus vieux. Emmett a été transformé en 1935 et Edward en 1918. »

« Alors vous avez plus de 300 ans, » dis-je, impressionnée.

« Ouep! » lança Emmett qui aimait bien mon expression. « Mais j'ai techniquement que 20 ans. »

« Moi pareil, ajouta Jasper, mais Edward n'a techniquement que 17 ans. »

« Et… vous êtes tous des Cullen? » demandai-je.

« Avant ma transformation, j'étais Emmett McCartny. Jasper était le commandant Whitlock, » m'expliqua Emmett avec un salut militaire à son ami. Je ris un peu, et Jasper fronça des sourcils. « Edward était un Masen. »

Emmett et moi continuâmes de rire doucement et Jasper nous rejoignit aussi.

« Et pourquoi tu étais le "commandant Whitlock"? » demandai-je à Jasper une fois mon rire terminé.

« Bien, quand j'avais 17 ans… »

Les histoires continuèrent toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que le soleil s'élève au-dessus des vagues.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Hello!_

_Hey oui, deux chapitres en seulement quelques jours! :D J'ai du temps libre devant moi, alors je vais en profiter pour traduire un peu! Enjoy! Et merci à ma sista de relire les chapitres! ;)_

Chapitre 11

J'ouvris mes yeux sur un rayon de soleil qui filtrait par une fissure du mur. Je n'avais fait qu'un petit somme après une nuit blanche passée avec Emmett et Jasper. On devait bien être en plein milieu de l'après-midi maintenant.

Je m'assis lorsque j'entendis la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un de mes deux amis. Quelle fut ma surprise de voir le Capitaine Edward s'asseoir au pied du lit.

« Comment vas-tu? » demanda-t-il, mais je me doutais bien qu'il me demandait en réalité « tu survis même en sachant que tu es sur un navire de vampires? ».

Je haussai les épaules.

« Emmett et Jasper m'ont dit que tu semblais bien réagir à la nouvelle. »

Bon, ouais. Seulement après avoir confirmé que je n'étais pas une collation. Sinon, je vais bien, mais je choisis plutôt de dire : « Oui. Bon, ils m'ont parlé de votre diète et les exigences de ce navire. Ça m'a rassurée. »

« Bien. Content de l'apprendre », lança-t-il avec un air de concentration. « Ils t'ont parlé de notre vie avant d'être pirates? » J'acquiesçai. Il continua de me fixer avec son air de concentration, et ça m'agaçait.

« Quoi? »

« Bon… Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées. » D'accord, maintenant j'étais vraiment perdue.

« Quoi? » demandai-je encore en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mes frères ne te l'ont pas dit? » Je fis non de la tête avec les yeux écarquillés. Mais de quoi pouvait-il parler, bordel?

« Bon, quelques vampires possèdent des capacités spéciales. Emmett est très fort, même pour un vampire, et Jasper manipule les émotions et ressent les sentiments des autres. Et parfois les émotions des autres peuvent l'affecter. De mon côté, je peux lire dans les pensées, sauf dans les tiennes », m'expliqua le Capitaine Edward.

« Alors quoi? Je ne suis pas normale? » Il ne fit que rire.

« Non, non. Ton esprit… Je ne sais pas exactement comment l'expliquer, mais je ne peux lire tes pensées. Mon don et celui de Jasper t'ont sauvée. Si Jasper ne m'avait pas dit combien tes émotions étaient complexes quand j'étais sur le point de te... hum... tuer… alors, je t'aurais… tuée. »

Dieu merci! S'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, je pourrais avoir des problèmes.

« Alors… c'est comme ça que Jasper m'a sauvée? » demandai-je.

« Oui, il a dit quelque chose comme « ses émotions sont étranges pour un adolescent. Elles ne sont pas aussi diverses d'habitude. Peur, douleur, désespoir, vide et angoisse » faisaient partie des émotions qui défilaient dans ton esprit. J'étais perplexe, tout comme lui, alors je t'ai amenée sur mon navire. »

Nous sommes restés là, dans un silence agréable. Après environ une heure de silence, je lui demandai « Capitaine? »

Il ria. « Isabella, seulement Edward, s'il te plaît. Seuls les membres de l'équipage m'appellent Capitaine, à part Japser et Emmett. »

« D'accord, Edward. Mais tu ne peux pas m'appeler Isabella. C'est trop formel. Bella fera l'affaire », lui répondis-je et il émit un petit rire.

« Alors d'accord, Bella, je ne suis pas seulement venu ici pour te demander comment tu allais. Je suis aussi venu pour te dire que nous atteindrons un port bientôt, d'ici minuit, et – »

Il fut coupé par un cri provenant du pont.

Nous étions debout en quelques secondes.

« Reste ici », m'ordonna-t-il avec fermeté, et avant même que je puisse acquiescer, il était sorti.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais je mis des pantalons et attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval sans perdre une minute.

L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis le Capi-, Edward, entrer de nouveau dans la cabine.

« Nous sommes attaqués », dit-il. Je le regardai. Mes parents avaient-ils découvert où je me trouvais? Edward semblait penser la même chose, puisqu'il enchaîna : « Bon, à moins que les gens de ton pays parlent différentes langues, cette attaque n'a pas de rapport avec toi, avec de la chance. »

Je fis signe que non de la tête. Nous parlons anglais.

« Bon, alors je ne sais pas qui nous attaque, mais nous devons nous débarrasser d'eux le plus vite possible. Aucun de nos hommes ne doit être touché mortellement parce qu'ils vont comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal. C'est le plus important. » Puis, j'étais seule encore une fois.

Hmpf. Je n'allais pas manquer toute la bataille! Je courrai jusqu'à la porte et entendis les cris d'une bataille de l'autre côté du bois. Je l'entrouvris et vit un soldat couché sur le sol devant moi. Même si j'étais dégoutée, je sortis de la cabine et ramassai son épée.

L'épée en main, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi. Je levai les yeux et brandis mon épée contre mon attaquant. Nos armes s'entrechoquèrent en plein vol, et je poussai contre son épée. Je me souvenais de mes leçons d'autodéfense et frappai encore une fois tout en ajustant mes pas avec les siens. Je le regardai dans les yeux, et, à l'instant où il détourna le regard, je le frappai à la tempe du plat de mon épée, ce qui le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je répétai cette manœuvre avec quatre autres soldats, ce qui me permit de ramasser une autre épée, jusqu'à ce que j'entendisse un cri d'un des pirates. Je me retournai et vis, à seulement quelques mètres, un vampire désarmé et un soldat qui s'apprêtait à le poignarder. Si cela se produisait, le vampire n'en serait pas du tout blessé, mais l'épée se briserait. Et le secret serait révélé. Nos ennemis comprendraient que quelque chose cloche. Ils quitteraient le navire et la nouvelle se répandrait comme une trainée de poudre. Des flottes de bateaux poursuivraient le navire et rapidement quelqu'un découvrirait la vérité.

Tous ces détails défilèrent dans mon esprit en moins d'une seconde. Sans y penser deux fois, je sautai entre les deux combattants pour arrêter l'attaque. L'épée du soldat entailla mon bras et je sentis une douleur fulgurante. Je l'ignorai et lançai une de mes épées au vampire, qui transperça rapidement son ennemi. Je détournai le regard du corps qui tombait avec un bruit sourd sur le pont, puis je regardai le vampire. Il me fixait en retour.

« Princesse, vous devriez être dans la cabine », me dit-il. Je fis non de la tête et tentai d'ignorer la blessure à mon bras. Il n'eut, toutefois, pas le temps de protester, puisque je courrais déjà vers un soldat qui voulait attaquer de surprise un pirate. Je le transperçai de mon épée avec facilité. La culpabilité me rongea, mais je devais bien aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lorsque le soldat tomba, le vampire qui était pris en chasse se tourna vers moi et je croisai le regard d'Edward. On pouvait clairement y lire de la surprise et de l'inquiétude. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se souvint qu'il combattait quelqu'un et se retourna pour en finir avec le malheureux soldat.

« Que fais-tu- », sa phrase fut coupée par deux soldats qui se lancèrent sur nous, l'épée brandit. Leurs épées n'eurent cependant pas le temps de nous atteindre, puisqu'elles s'entrechoquèrent avec les nôtres. Nous combattîmes, côte à côte, et nous les dupâmes : à la dernière seconde, nous changeâmes de places, ce qui surprit les soldats. Nous en terminâmes rapidement avec eux et avant qu'Edward ne pût dire quelque chose, je me mis à la recherche d'un autre soldat à qui je pourrais donner une raclée.

Avant que j'en eue l'occasion, un cri de défaite s'éleva et je levai les yeux sur un Edward qui se tenait, victorieux, sur le corps du capitaine de l'autre navire. Il venait de gagner la bataille.

Tout se passa très vite après cela.

Une douleur explosa dans mon épaule, je vis un flash d'argent, de rouge et le visage marqué d'horreur d'Edward.

Je tombai sur le pont et, puis, plus rien.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

« Sa respiration s'accélère! »

« Elle est en train de reprendre connaissance. »

J'entendais des voix autour de moi, mais je ne ressentais rien et j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Où étais-je? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? La mémoire me revint doucement alors que j'étais immobile, et la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était la douleur fulgurante.

Laquelle n'était plus qu'un souvenir : elle était réelle. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Un petit cri m'échappa et ma main s'élança vers mon épaule, mais elle fut toutefois arrêtée par une silhouette floue. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était comme si mon épaule avait été déchiquetée en morceaux, et mon autre bras picotait de douleur.

J'entendis des murmures réconfortants, et quelque chose de glacé fut délicatement posé sur mon épaule, ce qui l'engourdit un peu.

Lorsque ma vision s'éclaircit, je reconnus des visages et j'en remarquai d'autres que j'avais déjà vus, mais que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Je vis Edward, qui me serrait doucement la main, puis Emmett, qui avait posé la sienne sur mon épaule droite, et ensuite Jasper, qui semblait souffrir. Il devait ressentir ma douleur et en absorber une partie.

Il y avait aussi deux autres pirates. Ils me regardaient, un peu à l'écart.

« Bella? Bella, tu nous entends? » demanda Edward.

J'essayai en vain de parler. Je hochai la tête, et ils semblèrent en être soulagés.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues lorsque je tentai encore de parler. « Mon- épaule! Ça fait- mal! » Le souffle me coupa. Edward serra ma main un peu plus fort. Je fis de même pour atténuer la douleur.

« C'est normal, tu as pris un sale coup », grimaça Jasper.

« Avant qu'ils se rendent compte de notre victoire, un espèce de soldat stupide et minable t'a attaquée », me dit Emmett. Puis, avec satisfaction, il ajouta : « J'ai défoncé sa sale gueule et je l'ai donné à manger aux requins. »

J'esquissai un sourire. Il arrivait toujours à me faire sourire.

« Nous sommes arrivés au port. Nous allons te trouver un médecin », me dit Edward, et j'acquiesçai.

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, et Emmett continua de tenir mon épaule. Ils se dirigèrent sur le pont et Edward hocha de la tête en direction des deux pirates qui se trouvaient avec nous dans la cabine. Ils commencèrent à donner des ordres pendant que mes amis débarquaient du navire.

« Nous allons nous renseigner sur le cabinet du médecin », lança Jasper. Emmett et lui se dirigèrent dans la foule et je restai confortablement dans les bras d'Edward. Dès l'instant où la main de mon ami lâcha ma blessure et que Jasper arrêta d'absorber la douleur, mon épaule me fit encore plus mal. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues et je voyais les gens m'observer lorsqu'ils passaient près de nous.

« Tout ira bien. Pourquoi tu n'es tout simplement pas restée dans la cabine comme je te l'avais dit? »

« J'étais trop inquiète et je m'ennuyais », gémis-je.

Il ne put rien ajouter, puisque Jasper et Emmett nous avaient rejoints. La douleur diminua immédiatement.

« Nous savons où se trouve le médecin le plus près. »

« Emmenez-nous chez lui. »

Sur ce, nous partîmes en direction du médecin. J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward, et nous suivions Jasper en nous frayant un chemin dans la foule. Emmett se trouvait derrière nous.

Nous arrêtâmes subitement, et je regardai la porte. Emmett l'ouvrit peu de temps après et nous mena à l'intérieur.

Je regardai aux alentours pendant que Jasper nous inscrivait à l'accueil. Plusieurs membres d'une famille étaient assis sur des meubles et semblaient inquiets, et des petits enfants jouaient avec leurs jouets, sans doute inconscients de se qui se passait.

On nous emmena dans une chambre après notre inscription. Je fus déposée sur un petit lit, et mes amis m'entouraient. Edward tenait encore ma main, Emmett avait la sienne sur mon épaule et Jasper semblait absorber une partie de la douleur. Mes larmes coulaient toujours.

« Le médecin viendra vous voir très bientôt », nous informa l'infirmière avant de fermer la porte.

« Et l'équipage? » dis-je une fois la dame partie.

« J'ai mis deux pirates responsables pendant notre absence. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons être partis, mais ils garderont le navire en ordre. J'ai maintenant une question pour toi », me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'avais tout à coup peur de sa question. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

« Bella, nous sommes dans un port. Tu n'es pas obligée de partir avec nous, mais tu le peux si c'est ton souhait. Que voudrais-tu faire une fois que le médecin t'aura examinée? » demanda Edward sans détourner le regard. Je sentais également le regard d'Emmett et de Jasper se poser sur moi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'y réfléchir trop longtemps. Je savais ce que je voulais, je n'avais simplement pas considéré cette option avant ce moment.

J'avais des amis, chez moi, et des parents qui tenaient à moi, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie à ma place dans ce monde. Mais, dans ce nouveau monde, avec mes nouveaux amis, je me sentais accueillie et on s'occupait de moi comme ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je me sentais _complète. _Les pièces de mon ancienne vie étaient peut-être en ruines, mais j'avais une autre chance dans une nouvelle vie. Je pris ma décision quant à mon destin. Je ne pourrais supporter de m'éloigner d'Edward, d'Emmett et de Jasper. Ils me faisaient sentir _à ma place_.

« Si ça vous va, j'aimerais rester avec vous. Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi », déclarai-je et Edward sembla soupirer de soulagement. Un large sourire illumina le visage de Jasper, et Emmett se mit à rire pour rien.

« Ta place est avec nous », me dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras. Je fus surprise au début, mais encore une fois, je me sentais bien. Mes deux autres amis en firent autant. Je les serrai tous les deux dans mes bras.

« Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose? »

Nous nous retournâmes tous les quatre vers la porte où un homme, qui devait être le médecin, se tenait. Il avait les cheveux blonds et semblait jeune. Il avait également un grand sourire. Je regardai mes amis pour y trouver le même sourire. L'instant d'après, ils éclatèrent de rire et courrai rejoindre l'homme. Ils passèrent chacun leur bras autour de lui en riant. J'ai manqué quelque chose?

Puis ils se retournèrent vers moi, toujours avec un sourire, et Edward m'expliqua.

« Bella, voici le Dr. Carlisle Cullen, notre père perdu de vue depuis longtemps. »


End file.
